I'll Be There For You
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: "Shania Twain had it right: Any man of mine better be proud of me, even if I'm ugly he still better love me; I can be late for a date that's fine, but he better be on time-the thing is...the 'Any Man Of Mine' turned out to be a dud, so...what next?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella was cleaning around her house, while her two year old daughter was sitting at her small spider-man table eating some tator tots with ketchup. Gabriella smiled softly, "Baby, you should get dressed, Uncle Adam will be here soon to pick us up." Chloe smiled, and ran upstairs to get dressed. Gabriella sighed and there was a knock on the door and rushed over to the door and opened it to reveal Adam. "Adam!" she hugged him as he spend her around, "There's my best girl! what's going on? how are you!" he asked. Gabriella smiled, "I'm fine... I'm just so happy to get away from Drew." Adam nodded, "Don't worry, Drew won't be able to come near you or chloe."

**TGTGTGTG**

The flight from New Jersey to Alberquerque was long and tiring. the summer was very short, and school was starting back up. Gabriella held Chloe on her hip as Adam opened the door for her. "Welcome to my home.. make yourselves at home." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks so much again for letting me stay here adam, especially with me having chloe-" "Hey, Chloe is my goddaughter.. I wouldn't have it any other way." Gabriella smiled, Adam bit his lip, "hey, and we're going out to eat with a couple friends, so make sure Chloe looks beautiful." Gabriella smiled, "okay.." she hugged Adam, "Thanks so much Adam, I just need to be away from Drew.. he threatened me again, to take chloe away from me.. "

"Hey," Adam said gently, pulling her in close for a hug, "Drew is not going to hurt you, even come near you." Gabriella bit her lip, "Adam-" "Zzt," he shushed, "Gabster, we aren't going to worry about Drew tonight..." "but-" "No 'buts'...Gabs, he isn't going to hurt you; if he comes with in 100 feet, he'll be the one getting hurt. From me." Gabriella's eyes widened, "No! Adam! I don't want you to get hurt-" "Gabs, chill...okay? Now, let's go...hope you and Chloe likes pizza." Gabriella giggled, "she loves pizza, I tolerate it." "why is that?" she shrugs, "well...it's her junk food for the week."

**TGTGTGTG**

At Pizza Hut, Sharpay and Her Boyfriend of the week Derek, and her gay brother Ryan who is obsessed with puppies and the color pink, and Chad with his girlfriend Taylor. and Troy Bolton who was waiting for Adam to show up with his friend. "What's taking Adam so long?" Chad groaned. Sharpay was giggling with her boyfriend Derek. Ryan was filing his nails, "Maybe he went to the gym first, you know how he has to keep that rock bod of his looking good." All of them stared at him, and he smiled. Chad shook his head, and looked over, "Hey, look there they are." Troy's head snapped towards Adam and a beautiful young girl with brunette long locks, and hersey brown eyes with a 2 year old child on her hip. Troy sighed, _Beautiful Girl So Beautiful...but Taken probably. _He thought. Adam smiled, "Guys, this is Gabriella, my friend from when I was little, and her daughter Chloe."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, he smiled, "Don't worry.. they don't care." Gabriella nodded, smiling softly "It's nice to meet you all." Taylor smiled, "Hey, are you going to be attending East High?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I..I'm very excited for it." her eyes locked with the blue eyed hottie who was looking at her, she smiled softly, and cleared her throat, "umm" she grabbed a menu and looked down at Chloe who was in the seat next to her, "Chloe, do you want some pizza?" Chloe nodded. Gabriella smiled, "Can you watch her adam while I go get a pizza?" Adam nodded. Gabriella slipped out of her seat walking to the counter. Troy cleared his throat, "I'll go help her."

Gabriella leaned against the counter, and smiled, "Yes, one large Cheese Pizza." Troy walked over to her, "Hey." she smiled warmly, "Hi." he bit his lip, "I'm Troy... we didn't formally meet.." she giggled shaking his hand, "No We didn't.. and I'm of course Gabriella." Troy smiled, this girl was so beautiful. "So umm, Adam is a nice guy." She nodded, "he is.. his the best.. his such a sweet guy for letting me stay here." Troy bit his lip, "So Chloe is your daughter?" Gabriella gulped, "Umm yeah.. she's..she's mine.." she looked down at her feet. _please don't let him judge me. _she thought.

Troy nodded slowly, "So uh...she uh, she premature?" he only asked cause she was so small looking. Gabriella snapped her head up and her eyes narrowed, "what?" crap. Troy shook his head, "uhm, that wasn't what I meant-" "So you meant premature as in stupid?" "NO!" Troy said quickly, his voice raising, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest; waiting for the response. "I uh meant that...well, I-" she put up a hand to silence him, "save it all right, if your hitting on me; I don't date. I'm focusing on my daughter, my school...my future. So...back. off."

"Gabriella-" The pizza came and she grabbed it, "nice meeting you." and she turned from him walking back to the table. Troy sighed going back after her, and sitting down. Gabriella let the pizza on her plate, "Chloe, let mommy cool it for you." Chloe shook her head, "Momma.. me hungry." Gabriella giggled, and cut pieces of the pizza so she won't get burnt easily. "So Gabs.." Adam started, "did you know Chad, Me, and Troy are all on the basketball team?" "and me?" Ryan chimed in. Adam looked at him for a moment, "The Waterboy doesn't count." Ryan sighed and sat back down in his seat. Gabriella looked at Adam, and at Troy. "Yeah, that's cool." and her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, she gulped, "A-Adam..It's drew..it's drew.." she began to panic.

Adam took her phone from her, "Whose Drew?" everyone seemed to ask at the same time, Gabriella looked down; shaking her head slowly. Chloe was watching steam rise from her pizza, "Go steam! Go! Me no want you! Me want only pizza!" Adam bit his inner cheek as Ryan grabbed Gabriella's phone. "Seriously, is this a bone head stalker or something?" "Or something..." Gabriella muttered, "Uh...Adam, me and Chloe, we'll see you at home"-she bent down with Chloe-"sweetheart, if you can take your pizza home-" "NO!" Chloe yelled, crossing her tiny arms. "Chlo-" "No! No! No! No!"

Gabriella sighed, taking her phone from Ryan and slipping it in her bag. "It was nice meeting...all of you.. but me and chloe really have to go.." she lifted up chloe struggling to get lose. and leaving with her. Adam sighed, "Will one of you go with her? to make sure she's okay?" he looked at Troy. Troy gulped, "Yeah, I guess." he muttered slipping from his seat and following Gabriella. he watched Gabriella strape Chloe in her carseat and shutting the door and getting in. Troy got into his car and drove after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella pulled up to Adam's house and unbuckling her seatbelt. she slammed her door and opening Chloe's and taking her out and placing her on her hip. Troy watched from a distance. he needed to make things right between them. Gabriella sat up Chloe's Spider-Man playhouse and Chloe crawled through it. Gabriella sighed, there was a knock on the door, and Gabriella looked at it.

She sighed walking to the door to open the door to find Troy. "W-what are you dong here?" he sighed, "I..Adam wanted me to make sure you were okay.." he shut the door behind him. she sighed, "I'm okay.. please go-" "No.. I wanna apologize for what I said.. It was wrong, and I didn't mean any of it.. I want us to start over and be friends Gabriella." Gabriella crossed her arms, biting her inner cheek. Troy smiled, "Would love one." she smiled grabbing his hand leading him into the living room.

They all talked for a while as Chloe played in the floor. Gabriella smiled at Chloe. Troy looked at her, "She's Beautiful." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." he looked at her, "She's Beautiful...like her mother." Gabriella blushed, and looked away from him looking at Chloe. "Yeah.. I..uh..er thank you." he chuckled, "wheres Chloe's dad? if it's not too personal."

Gabriella sighed, looking at Sophie, "he.. were having some problems.. he cheated on me a while back, and I found out about it, and well, he threatened to burn my house down with me and chloe in it... and also threatened to take her away from me.."

Troy looked at her with wide eyes, "G-...are you serious?" she bit her lip, standing up from the couch. "Look, you're a nice guy but I don't know you...and this is ...kind of personal." another slap in the face. Troy cleared his throat, standing up from the couch. "Okay...well, forget I asked, I just..." think Bolton think! he yelled at himself. Suddenly, he looked at Chloe, he looked at Gabriella. "if you ever er, need a baby sitter...I uh..have enough free time to er, sit. Babysit." Gabriella looked at him, "I know what you meant." Troy nodded slowly, "so it's considered?" "I can't pay you.." that-that-that..that is totally fine, I don't need money."

Gabriella sighed, "are you free tomorrow?" Troy nodded, "Yeah." she bit her lip, "I need to go grocery shopping.. and if I take her, she will drive me crazy." Troy chuckled, "yeah, I'll watch her while you go to the store." Gabriella nodded, "Okay, can you be here by 11?" he nodded, "I can do that." she nodded, "well, if you don't mind, I need to get chloe into bed...come here my angel.." she lifted chloe, and chloe was rubbing her eyes, and layed her head on her mother's chest, "Say goodnight Troy.." Chloe yawned, "gudnight, Twoy.."

"Good night Chloe." Troy said, waving two fingers at her. When Gabriella walked upstairs to put her to bed, Troy's eyes widened, what the hell did he get himself into? He knew nothing about kids! He was an only child for God's sake! Suddenly his palms started sweating as he pulled out his phone and checked the time; 8:55. He sighed, "Hey uh...Gabriella!" he called upstairs. "I uh, I'm gonna head out...see you and Chloe tomorrow!"

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The next day Troy was at Adam's doorstep at 10. even though he was suppose to be there at 11. Gabriella opened the door for him. "hey.. umm.. your early." he smiled, "Yeah, umm I had nothing to do, so i came over early." he cleared his throat, "Umm yeah, well Adam is out with Chad, and umm I will go ahead and get to the store.. follow me." Troy nodded following her into the living room to find Chloe eating spider-man animal crackers.

"Chloe, Troy is going to watch you for a little bit while mommy goes to the store...so be good for him okay?" Chloe nodded standing up, "Can you buy me a bike mommy?" Gabriella sighed, "Maybe for christmas, alright baby." she nodded. Gabriella kissed her forhead, "I'll be right back." and she looked at Troy, "I should be back soon." Troy nodded.

He sat on the couch, and Chloe came over to him, "Hi." she squeaked. he smiled, "Hey, what do wanna do while I babysit you?" Chloe bit her lip, going over to her toys and bringing him the cat in the hat book. "My mommy reads me this book, and tries to help me with the words."

Troy grabs the book from her, "uh...okay then.." he looks at Gabriella; she's getting on a purple tweed coat, she had on black vans and she grabbed a black purse. "Okay...' she said, her words coming out in a rush. "she has her milk glasses in the cupboard above the stove; she loves chicken nuggets cut into the shape of spiders-" "Spiders?" Troy asks, his eyebrows raising, "She likes-" "she's my little tomboy, look I'll be back in about 30 minutes to an hour-depending on the lines in the store..."

She turned Chloe and kissed her cheek, "I love you sweetie," "I love you mommy..." she stood up, looking up at Troy, "my cell number is on the piece of paper next to the phone. Call me if you need anything. Anything Troy." Troy nodded, "hey...I get it go go, me and her will be fine." he lighlty pushed Gabriella toward the door, "Troy I have to tell you that Chloe isn't allowed to have-" "I get it...okay, go to the store we'll be fine. Bye-Bye mommy."

he turned to Chloe, "Okay, how about we start on the cat in the hat?" she nodded as they sat on the couch and he read her the cat in the hat. after he read the book, he held her in his lap, and they looked at the front cover of the book. "Can you tell me what that word says?" she looked at it. "Th..The Cat.." he smiled, "Very Good, what's the next two words?" she bit her lip, "In The...The Hat!" he smiled, "Very good Chlo." he gave her nickname. she smiled, "I did it.. I can read Twoy!" she hugged him kissing his cheek, "I can read Twoy!"

Troy smiled, "Yes you can..." he looked at the wall that held a picture of Adam and a pregnant Gabriella, he looked back at Chloe, "you hungry?" Chloe smiles, "Yeah! YAY! I AM I AM!" she bounces on the couch, Troy chuckles, "okay then munchkin!" he grabs her by the under arms and carries into the kitchen, "what to eat...what to eat..hmm?" he opened the fridge, nothing ...wait a minute in the back there was an unopened box of twinkies.

He pulls it out, "Hey Chlo, can you eat these?" she grabs them from his hand, smiling hugely as she pulls two from the from the box. "Mine! Mine!" Troy chuckles, "okay...well only one-" he reaches down to take the other one away from her but she yanked them away from him. "NO! MINE MINE!" she ran from the room. Troy sighed, "what the hell did I get myself into?" he asks himself.

Soon, Chloe was bouncing off the walls, and jumping around, "Twoy! Twoy! these twinkies are good!" his eyes widened, "Chloe did you eat the whole box!" he grabbed the box from her that was completey empty. she nodded, "They were so good Twoy! I couldn't help myself!" she was jumping and jumping until she stopped. Troy looked at her, "what's a matter?" she bit her lip, 'My tummy hurts." she grabbed a hold of her stomach. "Chlo, are you going too-" then she threw up on the floor.

Force reaction, Troy backed up at least three feet. "Chlo are you-what what what...what's wrong Chloe?" her lip was quivering, her eyes shining with tears. Uh oh. "Chloe don't cry...don't cry.." too late. "WAAAAHHH!" she screamed, her eyes nearly closing and her face turning red. "WAAAHHHH! ME DIRTY!" Was cleaning her up in the job description? Troy gulped, stepping around the puddle o' puke and tried to pick her up she only hit his hands. "No! No!" "Chloe you need to be cleaned up-" "No!" she screamed running off again.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and down his face, pulling out his phone as he chased after her, "Hello?" said the cheerfully, flamboyant voice of The Waterboy. "Ryan? Your good with kids right?" "Hmm..who wants to know-" "Cut that shit now! Please I need help! come to Adam's house now!" he could just about see his gay friend rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'm on my way."

Troy sighed, "Chlo, come here-" she cried, "I WANT MY MOMMY!" he picked her up, "Chloe, your mommy will be here soon..I promise, just hang out with me for a little bit." Chloe sniffled, "I want my mommy." he sighed, "I know.. look, let's get you cleaned up, and..and we'll watch a movie." she smiled grabbing his hand, "Okay Twoy." Troy smiled, maybe this won't be as bad as he thought.

After he got her changed in her onze pajama's. Ryan showed up an hour later. "I'm here, who needs service." Troy already had Chloe sleeping on his chest, "I don't need you now." Ryan looked at him, "Isn't that Gabriella's daughter?" Troy nodded, "I'm not the one to judge, but why are you babysitting her kid, when you don't even like kids yourself, and don't know how to take care of them?"

"What?" both turned to see Gabriella standing in the door way with two bags of groceries on her hips. Troy's face pales, Ryan giggles shallowly, "ooh awkward, sorry-I'll just go then. Bye Troy!" Troy wanted to kill him. So badly. But sadly, Ryan walked quickly out leaving Troy to face the inevitable disaster that was coming.

Gabriella put her groceries on the counter, placing her hands on her hips, "Your using my daughter-" "No! No! Gabriella let me explain-" she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "Gabi..No..No don't cry." she bit her lip, "I..I should of known.. All you guys are the same! I hate it!" she shoved passed him, "Gabriella, Please listen, it's not like that-" she glared at him, "I don't fucking care! just leave me alone! stay away from me! stay away from chloe! stay out of my life! I don't need you!" she shoved him back, "So if you know what's good for you, you won't look at me, come near me, or talk to me!"

"Just hear me out-" Troy started to say, but Gabriella swings around, her brown eyes blazing. "hear you out? No." poke in the chest. "I've spent...a good 2 years of my life 'hearing' Drew out for everything he's done! No more! I'm sick of it! I hate it! I-I...I-I..I hate Drew and..I hate you! Now stay out of my life, stay out of Chloe's life and if you know what's good for you you'll just become as invisible as a ghost!" by now she had pushed him in terms of poking in the chest out of the house, and thus slammed the door in his face. "Gab-" he ran a hand down his face, he royally screwed up. Yupp. He fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks flew by, and Troy and Gabriella haven't spoke one word to each other. Adam's mom takes care of chloe while Gabriella and him go to school. today was the first day back as seniors. Adam and Gabriella walked through the doors, "Okay gabs, we have the same exact schedule.. so we have every class together." she smiled, "Well, that makes me feel better." she sighed.

He looked at her, "Hey, don't you think your being a little tough on Troy-" Troy was coming towards them with chad and taylor, but pulled them to the corner to hear what she had to say. "Adam, he was using chloe to get to me... I don't want to go out with someone who is using my daughter, I wanna guy who can be a father for her, cause Drew don't even think she is his, and he wants nothing to do with her."

Taylor slapped Troy across the head, "Moron! how could you do that to chloe and Gabriella!" before Troy could speak Adam and Gabriella came around the corner, "Hey guys." Chad smiled, "Hey Adam, Hey Gabster." she smiled, "Hi Chad." her head snapped to Taylor, "Hi Taylor." then her head snapped to Troy, "Bye Troy." and she walked away.

Troy sighed, "Is she really that mad at me?" he asked adam. Adam sighed, "Dude, when you use her daughter, that pisses her off most of all." Taylor nodded, "Adam's right, you can tell that Gabriella loves her daughter more than anything, and she needs a man who can be there for her, and love her and chloe both." Chad grabbed Troy's shoulder, "and that man is not you Troy.' he smirked.

Troy stared at them for the brief moment of a second, then his eyes went down the hall where Gabriella had walked off. Some how...he doubted what Troy said. "I'll be right back." "wh-" Chad started, "Dude, class starts in five min-" "I'll just be right back!" Troy calls over his shoulder, running out of the school and into his blue Audi A7. Yeah...his parents were rich.

Slamming the driver's door, he sped out of the parking lot and rushed to downtown where he knew there was a strip mall and his sister like friend Sharpay had a cousin who worked at a shop that sold flowers, teddy bears, candy and cards. It was what Troy called the 'Male to Female apology shop' because this shop had EVERYTHING for a guy to apologize to a girl with.

**TGTGTGTG**

After her 4 period classes, Gabriella went to her locker, unlocking her combination opening the locker to find a teddy bear with it holding a heart saying 'I'm beary sorry Gabi' with roses beside it, and a note. she opened the note that read.

_Gabriella,_

_I am so sorry for what I did to you.. truth was, yes I was using Chloe to get to you, but I was using her to get to know you... using her was wrong, but she is a great kid, and your a great mother.. Chloe is special to me, and so are you.. I didn't know what I was thinking, I'm just a huge idiot. truth is Gabriella, I really liked you, and I just wanted to get closer to you. I'm sorry._

_- Anonymous. _

Gabriella bit her lip, closing her locker and heading to lunch. when she arrived there she found Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Derek making out, Ryan and Adam talking, but ryan was also checking out Adam. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "hey, have you guys seen Troy?" Chad smiled, "his up at the rooftop garden, he eats up there when his upset." Gabriella nodded rushing out of the cafeteria. she tip toed up the staircase to the rooftop and saw him sitting on the bench.

"Troy." he looked up, "Brie." she put some hair behind her ear, "I got your stuff-" she sat down next to him, "Brie, I am so sorry, I was an idiot-" Gabriella sighed, "A Huge Idiot-" "I am so sorry.. can I please have another chance?" Gabriella sighed, "Another chance at what? using chloe? being friends? using me for a sex toy?"

"The second choice." Troy said, he ran a hand through his hair and down his facel pushing his not-so-much eaten food away from him. Not hungry suddenly. "I just...I wanted to get to know you-" "you could've asked," "I know I was stupid-wait what?" he turned around, seeing Gabriella standing up with her arms wrapped around herself. "Troy...you could've asked, I just...I don't like liars-I've lived with one and-and...and I don't like. They bring out the worst in me...I just...I don't think I can trust again Troy." He sighs in depression, but then he feels Gabriella squeeze his hand in hers, "but...we can be friends."

Troy smiled softly, "I like that." she smiled. then a moment later there was music being heard downstairs. they both rushed downstairs to find Sharpay and the rest of the gang singing.

Sharpay smiled, "Hi Gabs." Gabriella rushed over to see what she was singing. she read the lyrics, "Wow, this song looks really good." Sharpay smiled, "Why won't you try it?" Gabriella shook her head, "No.. thanks..I'm not that great of a singer-" "Bullshit Gabs..you sing amazing!" Adam said.

Gabriella sighed grabbing the microphone, as the music played. _"Here I am, Once again, feeling lost, but now and then, I breath it in, to let it go."_

the music tempo went faster, her head whipped to the right, _"When you figure out how, get lost in the moment you dissapear." _

She began jumping around and sharpay joined her,_ "You don't have to be afraid to put you dreams in action, Your never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction.." _

Gabriella jumped on the piano,_ "Not a fantasy, Just remember me, when it turns out right." _and she jumped off the piano and landed in Troy's arms,_ "Now if your living your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination." _

Then Troy, Chad, and Adam and Ryan joined, _"See the brighter side of every situation." _

Gabriella laughed, _"In my victory." _

Sharpay wrapped her arm around her shoulder, and they sang together, _"just remember me."_

then Gabriella's voice broke down and she sang a really long note, _"When I make it Shine!" _then the rest of the guy sang, _"Leave it all to me." _

Gabriella and the girls got together and sang,_ "Make It."_

then Troy and the rest of the guys sang_, "Leave it." _

_"Make It." _

_"Leave It." _

_"Make it"_

Then Sharpay sang, _"Just leave it all to me." _Gabriella smiled,_ "When I make it shine!" _the music stopped, and Gabriella was breathing heavy.

Sharpay squealed, "Oh my god! Gabriella, You were amazing!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Guys, I"m not the great.." Sharpay scoffed, "Not that great! everyone raise your hand if she wasen't fantastic!"

They all laughed, Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well it's unaminous." Sharpay purrs, "you were fabulous Gabi!" Ryan tittered, "you were...the most fabulosa singer ever! AH! I have to be your singing partner when you're famous!" Gabriella giggled, "famous? come on...I'm just focusing on my daughter-" her words were blanched out by the over excited grumblings of Chad and Adam and Troy and Derek and by the overzealous titterings of Ryan, Taylor and Sharpay.

Sharpay sighed putting a hand on her shoulder, "Come on gabs, you have to perform at my concert next week." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Concert? next week?" Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, me and the gang are having a big concert for my drama class." then Taylor spoke, "and if you do it, you get extra credit." Gabriella's eyes widened more, "Extra Credit?" everyone nodded.

Gabriella bit her lip, then sighed, "I would do it but there's two problems, how am I suppose to learn a song in a week?" Sharpay smiled, "We'll have rehearsals everday." Gabriella sighed, "What about Chloe?" Adam smiled, "My mom will watch her during rehearsals, and opening night, she'll bring Chloe to watch you sing." Gabriella bit her lip, grabbing the paper that sharpay created for people who wanted to try out, Gabriella bit her lip, "uh.. it says here couples only to sing? how am I suppose to find somebody in a week to sing with?"

Troy's eyes widen as Sharpay smirked at him, this was her plan all along, and this time, Troy will go along with it. Troy cleared his throat, "I'll be your partner." Gabriella looked at him, "what?" he smiled, "I'll be your partner..come on gabriella, it will be fun." Gabriella sighed, looking at the paper, and looking back at Troy, "Okay, we'll do it." she hugged Troy.

Sharpay giggled, clapping her hands giddily, "Yay! We can start rehearsing after school today!" Gabriella pulled away from Troy, looking at the blond. "Uh...I-I can't, I have to take Chloe to her doctor's appoint-" "Gabs," Adam said, cutting her off, "my mom can do it...come on, you need to be a kid once in a while-" Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I just...I just want to be with my daughter right now, thanks...maybe..maybe tomorrow?" it came out a question, and before the others had a chance to speak, she turned on her heel while hugging her books to her chest and walked to her next class-and last- of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella was sitting up in her guestroom waiting for Troy to come by and watch chloe while she took ryan shopping. it was kind of fun to have a gay guy as your friend to go shopping with. Troy knocked on the door, and she snapped her head towards him, "Hey, umm Chloe, she's taking a nap in adam's room.." she slipped out of her chair, grabbing her bag. she decided, she would give Troy another chance at watching Chloe. Troy nodded, "Okay, so when she wakes up, what do I do?" Gabriella smiled, "I have her left over Macaroni and cheese in the microwave.." Troy nodded, "got it..go have fun." she smiled walked by him but bumped into him, she looked up at him, and she smiled lightly, 'Uh..er yeah."

Troy followed her downstairs to go into Adam's room. Gabriella walked out of the house and was walking to her car till another car pulled up beside her, her eyes widened as she saw who came out and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the car door. "Drew! let me go!" he grabbed her by the throat, "What hell do you think your doing here? keeping my daughter away from me! she's my kid too! Where is she!" he went up to the house but she followed him grabbing his arm, "I'm not letting you hurt her! leave us alone!" he pushed her against the gate, and that's when Ryan walked over, "Hey, pick on someone your own size."

Drew's head snapped to him, Gabriella gulped, "Ryan it's okay.. I can handle him." before Drew could punch him, Chloe's voice was heard, "Daddy!" Troy was behind her, and Drew looked at her, and glared, "Chloe, your coming home with me!" Gabriella pushed him, "No! I'm not letting you hurt her like you hurt me!-" he pushed her on the ground. Chloe screamed, "Mommy! Daddy don't hurt mommy!"

Troy pulled Chloe into the house, he rushed out and pulled Drew up by the shoulder, "Hey..." he said coldly, "didn't your mother teach manners?" he shoved Drew away, helping Gabriella up, "Brie, go in the house with Ryan...now." it just rolled off the tongue, like ...vomit? Eugh. Gabriella nodded quickly, grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him into the house where Chloe was poking her head out.

"Chloe.." Gabriella whimpered, scooping her up in her arms. Ryan hugged them both.

Outside, Drew glared at Troy, "She's my daughter and my-" "Gabriella isn't anything to you...and Chloe doesn't need the likes of you in her life; so why don't you just turn and run like the coward you are." Troy's voice was calm. Cool. Deadly. Drew sneered, "Coward?" he threw a punch, but Troy caught it and spat in his face, "only cowards hit women! Only cowards put their hands on the ones they love!"

Drew glared at him, throwing a punch with his other hand, but Troy caught that one. "Let go of my hand you fricking bastard-" Troy growled, "let go of filth like you? Gladly, It's my job to take out the trash anyway." he twisted around and wrapped his arms around Drew's neck in a head lock. Dragging him backward to the deep metal garbage can; kicking off the lid and dumping Drew's weak self in the cylinder.

Troy pushed the trashcan and let it roll down the hill. he yelled, "And don't ever come back." and he turned back to walk inside. when he opened the door Chloe ran to him, "Twoy.. you saved my mommy!" he smiled kissing her forehead, "I save both of you." Ryan pated his back, "You were so awesome Troy! I could just kiss you!" Troy looked at him, "Don't even think about it." he looked over at Gabriella who was biting her lower lip, "Ryan, will you take chloe to adam's room." Ryan nodded lifting up chloe and taking her into the bedroom.

Gabriella came over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. she pulled away to look at him, "Thank you.. no one has ever stood up to him for me and chloe.." Troy smiled, "I had to do something.. you should never be treated that way, and neither should chloe... you both are special and beautiful." Gabriella smiled looking into his eyes. she let her fingers run through the back of his hair, and she pressed her lips against his gently.

The kiss was passionate, and slow and nice. Neither Troy or Gabriella ever felt this way before. she never felt this way with Drew, now that she thought about it, she was never inlove with drew. but she was starting to develope feelings towards Troy Bolton. she pulled away, leaning her forehead on his. "I..I"m sorry...I just."

Troy looked at her, his breath coming slightly heavy over his lips. "It's...it's fine..." Gabriella bit her lip, pulling away; the warmth of Troy's closeness already becoming a ghost. "Uh, er...Ryan!" she yelled, walking upstairs to Adams room; opening the door, Ryan was laying flat on his belly on Adam's bed, and lifting up the covers saying 'PEEK A BOO!' which earned him the pleasure of hearing Chloe laugh and giggle. "Ryan." Gabriella cleared her throat, he snapped his head up at her. "Oh hey Gabi-girl, just playing...you know I've always dreamt about how soft Adam's bed would be.." "What?" "NOTHING!"

Gabriella sighed, and picked up Chloe, "Come on Chloe, Troy is going to watch you while me and ryan go shopping." Chloe nodded, "Can you buy me a fairy doll?" Gabriella giggled, "I'll see about it, alright?" she said as she walked back downstairs to were Troy was against the wall. "Troy?" she spoke. he looked at her, "Oh hey.. you still going to the mall?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah.. could you still watch chloe-" "Hey, I will always watch her for you."

Gabriella nodded handing Chloe over to Troy, "Be good sweetheart..I love you so much." chloe hugged her mother, "I love you mommy." and ryan rushed Gabriella out of the house. Troy sighed sitting her on the step and taking a seat next to her, "Twoy, can I ask you something?" he nodded, "Sure." she bit her lip, "Why does my daddy hate me?"

Troy bit his lip, "I'm pretty sure your father doesn't hate you-" "then why does he always yell? And hurt mommy?" Troy pulled her on his lap, "hey...why don't we get some ice cream?" Chloe sniffled, smiling a small smile. Nodding. "Okay then," Troy said, standing up and grabbing her hand, "I know this great Ice Cream parlor that is in the mall where your mommy and Ryan are going..." Chloe giggled, "yay!" he chuckled. While they were walking, Chloe was singing a song softly, he looked at her, "Hey...what are you singing?" "Mommy says it's stronger." "By..." "Some person by Kelly..." Troy nodded, "ooh, well you have a good singing voice like your mother."

Chloe smiled, "Mommy has a pretty voice.." he smiled, "Yeah she does." she giggled, "My mommy likes you." his eyes went wide, "w-what? no she don't." Chloe nodded, "yes.. she does." Troy looked at her, "How do you know?" Chloe giggled, "she told me..well, I heard her tell ryan.. she said that you sweet, cute, nice, and have a nice body... and ryan said you did too!" she squealed.

Troy was...flabbergasted. Shocked at what Chloe said about Gabriella liking him, and...uncomfortable with Ryan saying that he thought Troy had a nice body-mental note: wear tshirt that says 'back away 200 feet' with an arrow pointing to his knelt down in front of Chloe, "Hey..uh sweety, what else did your mommy say about me?" Chloe bit her lip, "she just laughed what Ryan said, but Ryan said something else." "What'd he say?" why was Troy even asking? Chloe shook her head, "I'm not allowed to repeat those kind of words. Mommy says their dirty, but Uncle Adam says them all the time."

Troy's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open, "uh.. er.. alright.. umm why won't we go get ice cream and find your mommy? I need to talk to her." chloe nodded grabbing a hold of his hand and continued walking.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella and Ryan were at the food court eating chinese. Ryan was texting on his pink sparkly phone. Gabriella sighed, "Ryan? Troy..his a nice guy right?" Ryan looked at her smirking, and putting his phone, "Oh Gabriella, Troy is the sweetest guy in the whole world.. nice hair, nice eyes, such a nice tasty ass...I just wondered what his lips felt like, and what he felt like in bed."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "umm yeah, but umm do you think he actually cares about me." Ryan scoffed, "Girl, it's obvious.. Troy has never gone far for a girl like you.. never... this is the first time his been head over heels for a girl." Gabriella blushed. she was about to say something until she heard, "Mommy!" she saw chloe holding a ben and jerry's ice cream cup with troy behind her.

Gabriella opened her arms for her to come into. "Chloe, what are you dong here?" Chloe smiled, "Twoy brought me here for some ice cream." Gabriella smiled up at Troy, "Did he? really?" Troy smiled. Gabriella sighed, "Chloe, why won't you stay with ryan for a while..I need to talk to Troy.." Chloe nodded and sat down in the seat.

Troy and Gabriella walked away and Gabriella turned to him, "You really are amazing.. your so good with her.. and.. and you spend more time with her then her own father.." Troy smiled, "She's a great kid Gabriella, and your a great mother, but you do need time to be a kid.." Gabriella sighed, "You really care about me don't you?" she murmured.

More than you know. Troy thought to himself, he nodded slowly, grabbing her hand gently-like a FRIEND would. "Yeah, I do...but, I'm also just being honest." Gabriella smirked, "well," she tilted her head to the left, "thanks, cause honesty is a good trait in my book; don't lose it?" Troy smiled, "I'm always honest." Gabriella giggled, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing Troy on the cheek, pulling a way a few seconds later, "your a good friend Troy." Friend. Yeah, he knew she'd say that...

**TGTGTGTGTG**

After A Week of Rehearsals, Troy and Gabriella got the song figured out, and just went with the flow. they were now on the stage, Troy on the left, and Gabriella on the the right. Sharpay and the rest of the gang sat on the chairs. "Okay Gabriella only a few more hours till the show." Gabriella took a deep breath, "Okay..I..I think I can do it." Sharpay nodded with a smile and then yelled, "RYAN! PLAY THE MUSIC!"

Music started playing, and Gabriella looked at Troy on the far right side of the gym. he looked at her, and she took a deep breath,

_"It's like, he don't hear a word I say, his mind is somewhere far away, and I don't know how to get there." _she began walking closer, and she sang, _"It's like, all he wants is to chill out" _

and so did he, when he started to sing along, _"She's way to serious, she's always in a rush."_

they walked closer to each other. and she sang,_ "He makes me wanna pull all my hair out." _and he sang at the same time with her singing, _"And Interrupting."_

they got closer singing, _"Like He/She doesn't even care." _Gabriella smiled coming closer grabbing a hold of his hand_, "You." "Me" "Wer'e Face to Face, But we don't see eye to eye." _

_"Like Fire and Rain, You can drive me insane, But I can't stay mad at you for anything.." _she smiled at him, _"We're Venus and mars." _

he smiled cupping her cheek_, "We're Like Different Stars." _then their voice sang along together_, "But You're the harmony to every song I sing, And I wouldn't change a thing."_

Sharpay cut the music there, both Gabriella and Troy were looking into each other's eyes. he smiled, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to let her know how he felt before he lost her, he had to tell her.

After Rehearsals, Sharpay and the rest of the gang left the stage. Gabriella was picking up her bag, and putting it on her shoulder, "Brie, Can I talk to you." Troy spoke. she turned to him, running a hand through her hair, "Umm sure.. what about." he sighed, "I can't keep my feelings in for you any longer.. Gabriella.. I like you..alot.. really really alot.. and I know you just wanna be friends, but when you kissed me the other day, I just felt alive with you around." Gabriella's heart fluttered, and she sighed, "Troy, I..I feel the same way.. but.. I need a guy whose best for chloe.. she my main prioraty right now..I need a father for her.. and.. and you don't like kids."

Why'd Ryan have to say that out loud? Troy was going to kill him. He swore it. "Brie-" "Troy, I'm sorry, you're a nice guy..but right now-Chloe is my priority..." Troy looked at her, "Brie-" "I'm sorry all right, but please understand...I just can't-I'm sorry." she squeezed his hand reassuringly, and turned to walk away. Troy bit his lip, thinking: What would Ryan do in a dire situation? Why the hell did he just think that? Shaking his head, he ran up to Gabriella grabbing her from behind and spinning her around. And planting a kiss square on her mouth.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. his lips felt amazing on hers. Gabriella moaned into the kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Gabriella's hand fell to his chest, and pulled away. he looked at her breathlessly, "Listen..that little girl is special to me like you are.." Gabriella smiled softly, tears in her eyes, he wiped them away. "I will do my best to be a father to that little girl cause she deserves a father..and you." he cupped her cheek, "You deserve a man who cares about you.. and that man is me.. I care about you, and I fell inlove with chloe when I first started babysitting her." Gabriella smiled, "Oh Troy-" he smiled, "what do you say?" Gabriella nodded "Can I be the girlfriend?" she giggled.

Troy chuckled, cupping her other cheek, "As long as I can be the boyfriend." Gabriella smiled, and wrapped a hand around his neck pressing her lips against his gently. she giggled pulling away and pecking his lips. he smiled, "Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I can't..Chloe as a dance class tonight.."

Troy smiled, but the corners of his lips turned down slightly, "Okay...after then." "what?" "After her dance class-what time does it get over? I'll meet you at Adam's house.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Uh...well, it's over at 7:30 sometimes it runs over-" "Great!" Troy interrupted, kissing her lips chastely, "I'll be there around then. See you."

Gabriella watched him take her hand and pulled her close to him as they walked out. Gabriella felt...great. she was having a good life now, with good friends, now a boyfriend, and a beautiful daughter. she just hoped that it would work better.

**TGTGTGTG**

At around 8:30, Gabriella and Chloe walked inside the house to find Troy waiting on the couch with adam watching laker game. she bit her lip, "hey Troy, I'm sorry I'm late." he stood up from his seat, "Hey, that's okay." his eyes moved to chloe who had a purple and pink head band on, with her hair up in a high pony tail, and a purple gym outfit. he smiled, "Hi Chloe." she giggled, "Twoy!" she ran to his arms and he lifted her up, she smiled, "Will you come to my dance next friday?" Gabriella sighed, "Chloe, Troy might have other plans."

Troy looked at Gabriella, then at Chloe and smiled, "I can't remember the last time I had a plan." Chloe squealed, jumping up and down and grabbing Troy's hands, he spun her lightly in circles. "Yeah!" he called out, Gabriella bit back a smile, going to the couch and sliding in next to Adam, who wrapped an arm around her. He chuckled, "You know, Sis," Adam's nickname for her, "Troy is good with kids."

"Yeah.." Gabriella said, watching Troy carefully. "He is...Chloe loves him." Adam smiled, hugging her close, "Hey...why're your lips turning down? Come on...smile." She giggled, "I'm not frowning, I'm just...thinking." "about?" She looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Just thinking."

**TGTGTGTG**

For the dinner that night, Troy took her to a small italian restaraunt. Gabriella looked around the big restaraunt, and looked back at Troy, "I take it that you rich?" he chuckled, "No, not really.. just my parents." she nodded lifting up the menu, "Man, It seems like there's so much to eat here." he smiled, "Get anything you want." she smiled.

After they had ordered their food, Troy and Gabriella sat at the booth talking. Troy smiled, "I'm glad you came tonight with me." Gabriella sighed, "Yeah.. me too." he looked at her, "Brie, you really need to be a kid sometimes." Gabriella bit her lip, "I..It's so hard Troy.." Troy sighed, "It don't have to be gabs.. It doesn't.. it can be simple as that, but.. you just have to try."

Gabriella sighed looking down at her hands, biting her lower lip, "Troy.." she looked back up at him, with tears in her eyes, "Oh baby don't cry." he slipped out of his side of the booth, and went and wrapped his arm around her, "Everything's going to be okay."

She sighed, "It..It's hard raising Chloe all by myself... since drew left and abandon me.. I...I've been taking care of her..and it just makes me mad that he threatens to take her from me, when I'm the one whose been taking care of her all this time.. he.. I want a father for Chloe... that's one of the reasons I didn't wanna go out with her.. I can't have another man walk out me... especially Chloe.."

Troy looked at her, not saying a word, instead her pulled her in for a hug and rested his chin on her head **(like Logan did for Beth in The Lucky One movie) **kissing it lightly. "It'll be okay, hey...Chloe is a great kid and Drew-he's an dick for treating you the way he did and abandoning you and Chloe." Gabriella sniffled, pulling away and looking at him. "You're a good guy...I just, I love you."

Troy's eyes went wide, "What?" she gulped then sighed, "Uh...it just...I...it slipped out." he bit his lip, but then his lips curved into a smiled, "Brie, I love you too." her eyes widened, "you do?" he smiled, "Yeah.. confession time.. when I first met you, that day at pizza hut when adam brought you.. I fell inlove with you then.. then I started babysitting chloe for you, and I fell inlove with her."

Gabriella smiled, "I..I fell inlove with you because you really care about me, and you fought drew for me, and..and your such a good guy, and so good with chloe.." he smiled holding her close, "I would never ever leave you and chloe brie.. not for anything in the world, you two are my world.." Gabriella sniffled, pulling away, "Chloe loves you Troy.. so much.."

Troy smiled, cupping her face and bringing her back to him, "Hey..." his voice was warm as wine, "I love her, and I love you." Gabriella stared into his eyes, brown and blue. Time seemed to move slow as their faces inched closer and closer. When their lips just barely grazed, something hit the table; causing them both to jump. Troy looked at the table, seeing a squished tomato on the table, Gabriella picks it up and narrows her eyes in disgust. "Who throws a tomato?" Troy grabbed it and stared at the alleged direction it came from. Seeing a familiar face. Drew. "Scuse me."

Gabriella nodded, squeezing his hand gently. Troy walked over to the table where he saw Drew sitting, "I believe this is yours." he growled, dropping the tomato on Drew's table. The asshole crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "I don't know what you mean?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she saw...Drew! he was stalking her now. this was great. Troy growled at Drew. "Just leave her alone.. she doesn't want you anymore!" Drew chuckled, standing up, "Listen, I don't know who you think you are-" "I most definetly know who I am.. I am Gabriella's boyfriend, and she's my girl.. and chloe is more of my daughter then she is yours!" Drew glared at him, "Chloe is mine! like Gabriella is mine!" Drew stood up pushing him. Troy was about to push back till Gabriella stopped them, "Stop It."

She got in between them, "Drew, just leave okay.. just leave me alone-" he grabbed her shoulders, "Just listen good, and listen close... chloe is mine! your are mine! no one else can have you! if I can't have you! no one can! and I can easily take chloe away from you as quick as a snap! My dad's a cop, and my mom's a lawyer.. so don't think I can't take her away, cause I'm not afraid too." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "leave me alone drew!"

Troy pulled Gabriella behind him protectively, and stood infront of her, "You need to leave, okay." Drew smirked, "This is a restaraunt, I don't need to leave... and that whore is coming back with me to New Jersey-" she pushed him, 'I'm not going anywhere with you! don't you get it drew! you have no power over me now! and you can try to go for full solid custody of chloe! but I will fight you!" people began to stare, and he chuckled hollowly, "Okay gabriella, calm down-" he tried to grab her wrist, but she pulled away, "I am A Damn Good Mother! everybody knows that! so you can try to fight me, but otherwise you stay the hell out of my life!"

Drew looked at her, silenced. Her chest was heaving, she grabbed Troy's wrist and pulled him to their table and grabbed her purse, "Troy...can we just...can we go somewhere else?" Troy nodded wordlessly, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled gratefully. When they were walking back toward the door, Gabriella stole a glance at Drew. He was still frozen. Standing there like something cold had splashed him in the face.

Troy pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head, "I am so proud of you." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, she felt like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. "thanks..I don't..I don't feel afraid of him anymore Troy." he smiled, "You shouldn't have to be afraid Gabriella." they were not against his car, "I'm here.. nothing will hurt you.. not you or chloe." she smiled as he cupped her cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs. he smiled, and pressing his lips to hers in a endering kiss.. Gabriella knew this was the start of something new.


	5. Chapter 5

A Month had went by since the incident with drew at the restaraunt. Troy and Gabriella we're still happily together. Chloe was swimming in the pool, while Gabriella sat on the deck with adam. Gabriella was playing on her cell phone. then something caught her eye, It was drew's truck, across the street. Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Adam, Drew is here across the street." Adam looked over across the street glaring, "stay right here-" "No, I'll handle him, just watch chloe." Gabriella jumped off the deck, and walked solemnly to the truck.

He smiled, "Gabriella...long time no see-" she rolled her eyes, "Drew just get out of here." she crossed her arms over her chest, he stepped out of the car, "Gabriella.. I'm trying to change okay, for you and for chloe-" she rolled her eyes, "I don't want you anymore drew! okay!"

Drew grabbed her wrist, "I'm trying my best-" she rolled her eyes, "Just leave or I'll call the police." they stood there for a good 2 minutes. that was until Drew broke the silence with a slap in the face to Gabriella. she grabbed her cheek, and glared at him, "Just go!" he nodded, "Okay, but I'll be back Gabriella.. I'll be back." he got back into his truck, and drove off. Gabriella sat on the bench and began crying.

Adam watched Gabriella cry at the bench in the front yard. he frowned, watching chloe play with toys in the pool by the side. he smiled warmly. Troy then came onto the deck stuffing his car keys in his pockets, "Hey dude, where's Brie?" Adam sighed pointing to the front yard, "she's in the front yard.. Drew just stopped by.. the dick slapped her across the face! but she didn't let that bother her.. she's so strong"

Drew seethed, running his fingers through his hair and pulling hard at the roots. That ...bitch! She just...she didn't get it, she was his. Chloe was his. They would always be his, and she starts flaunting herself around like a...like her no good mother, and gets herself a new low life guy. "Damn it!" he yelled, punching the nearest tree in the park. "I will have you Gabriella! I will! Chloe is mine! You're mine! No one tells me otherwise!"

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella were swinging in the backyard. Troy's arm wrapped around her. she was laying her head on his chest. he sighed, "Do you feel better?" she sniffled, "I..I don't know anymore Troy." she sat up wiping her nose, and looking at him, "I just don't know anymore." she murmured. he looked at her, "Brie.. everything is going to be alright..I promise you that."

Gabriella sighed, "I..what if drew does take her away-" "I won't let that happen to you.. or chloe." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, that's sweet, but this isn't your fight.. it's mine-" he cupped her cheeks, "Hey, you and chloe are my world, I will pay for a lawyer and everything, nothing will take chloe away from you.. nothing Gabriella, so don't worry about it." Gabriella smiled softly, kissing his lips.

Troy and Gabriella walked back inside the house, Gabriella looked around, and saw a note on the counter. she lifted it up reading it out loud. "Gabriella, I took Chloe to the park will be back in about an hour, you take some time for yourself." she sighed laying the note on the counter.

Troy wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulders gently, "So.. We're alone." she giggled, turning to him, "For an hour." she wrapped her arms around him, "We should take things slow." he smiled, "alright.. we'll take it slow." he kissed her lips passionately, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.

Gabriella moaned gently cupping his cheeks with her fingers. he lifted her on the counter, his hands going under her shirt. she pulled his hand away, "Troy..I.. I'm not in the mood to get pregnant." she giggled.

He chuckled, "Now..." he stared at her in the eyes, "who said anything about you getting pregnant?" she giggled, he leaned her back on the counter, her spine flat as he crawled on top of her, "I was just thinking of some heavy flirting."

She giggled again, sitting back up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "flirting?" "Ah, heavy"-peck-"flirting." She smiled between kisses, "is there a difference?" Troy smirked, a sly chuckle escaping his mouth as he passionately kissed her lips and his hands teased at her clothed skin and he leaned her again flat on the counter top; crawling on top of her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, he grabbed her left leg, wrapping it around his waist. Gabriella giggled. he attached his lips to her crease of her cleavage. Gabriella moaned as he made a hot trail of kisses.

Gabriella moaned, "Troy.." he smirked lifting her up and carrying her into the guest room. he layed her flat on the bed crawling on the bed, rolling down half her shirt, and kissing around her breast. Gabriella moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Gabriella attached her lips to his neck and began sucking. "Oh Brie..Oh." she giggled, pulling away, "How's that for a good flirt? I'm kind of hungry, be right back." she said getting up.

Troy chuckled, getting up after her, "hey...you are not getting away from me that easily." she looked over her shoulder and ran down the stairs, giggling like mad. "Troy!" she yelled through her giggles, he grabbed her by the waist, but it was a force that caused them both to tumble on the ground. Troy on top. She ran her hands through his hair, staring into his big, blue eyes.

Gabriella smiled at him, wrapping arms around his neck, then bringing her hands to cup his cheeks. he smiled softly, kissing her lips gently. "Your Beautiful." He murmured between the kiss. Gabriella smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair as his lips traveled down her breasts. Gabriella moaned, she bit her lip, as he placed kisses on her arms. Gabriella moaned, "Troy-" he kissed her lips, "Just relax and let me take care of you." "No Troy..I..I want you."

He looked into her eyes, "Brie-" she shook her head, "No..I..I think I'm ready for you." he looked into her eyes to see she was serious. "Brie..are you sure?" he bit her lip back, "Do you have protection?"

Troy frowned, pulling away from her, "Not with me Brie..." Gabriella sat up, "Troy-" he turned toward her, "maybe next time...it'll be perfect." she smiled at his words, moving herself so she was straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "as long as it's with you, it will be." Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I take it you aren't up for anymore of that heavy flirting?"

Gabriella waggled her eyebrows like a Vaudeville Villain. "I was thinking...of something torturous." "Huh?" Gabriella began kissing his neck, running her fingers through his hair while at the same time grinding herself against him-all sitting on the floor. He groaned, nearly falling backward, but he caught himself. "Brie..." he moaned out, it came out a soft growl, "this...isn't fair..."

She giggled, "That's why I said something 'torturous' " she giggled, her lips traveling down. she rolled up his shirt placing gentle kissing on his six pack. Troy moaned, "Brie.. don't..don't do that." she smiled softly, and looked into his eyes kissing his lips. "Wanna go make a smoothie?" he chuckled pecking her lips, "Sure." she stood up helping him up and walking into the kitchen to make some banana smoothies. Gabriella drank her smoothie, and layed her head on Troy's chest while they sat on the couch. she smiled, "Thanks for being respectful of me with the...sex thing."

Troy and Gabriella just stared at him. he looked at them and smiled, "No way! you two are going out?" Troy groaned running his hand through his hair, "what do you want ryan?" Ryan giggled, "Well, I need to see adam-" "Adam's not here, he took chloe to the park." Ryan scoffed, "Well who pee'd in your rice crispies?" Troy narrowed his eyes, "Out." he pointed to the door. Ryan scoffed and walked his girly walk to the door and leaving.

Gabriella giggled, and laying her head back on his chest, and playing with his shirt. "What are you thinking about baby?" she sighed, "You know how christmas is coming up?" Troy nodded, "yeah." she sighed, "Chloe wants this spider-man bike.. and..and I just can't afford it." "I'll buy it for her-" Gabriella shook her head, "Troy No, You've done enough already."

"I don't mind." Troy said, looking at the ceiling. Gabriella chewed on her lip, "I...Troy, I can't let you do that...it's too much money." he looked at her, cupping her face gently, "hey...I can afford it, no worries, I'll just save up enough money too." "By Christmas?" he nodded, "Troy, that's-that's impossible." he chortled, "no, it's difficult, but not impossible. I'll get a job-hell I have one anyway." he looked at his cellphone, his eyes going wide, "shit! a job I'm late for!"

She smiled, "At Santa's Village?" he nodded, "Yeah, I'm late..I'll call you later and stop by, okay?" she nodded pecking his lips, "I'll bring Chloe down later if that's alright-" "It's fine.. bring her down, and I'll take guys out for chinese there." she smiled, "Your the best you know that?" he nodded, "Well I try." he kissed her lips, "I love you." she smiled back, "I love you too."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy sat in the big comfy red chair with a white beard, and big red suite with a top hat. Gabriella smiled at him, bringing chloe to him cause she was next in line. she giggled at him, and he smirked at her and winked. "Look chloe, it's santa." Chloe's eyes lit up, as she placed her on santa's lap. "Hi Santa.. I knew you were real! I knew It!" Gabriella smiled. Troy cleared his throat, "Well little girl, of course I'm real, and what will a sweet beautiful princess like you want for christmas." Chloe looked down at her feet, "Well, I want a spider-man bicycle.. but I want something else." He rubbed her shoulders, "And what is that?" she sighed, sitting up and placing her hands on his shoulders, "Can you bring me a daddy for christmas?"

Troy...ahem, "Santa", looked at Gabriella, "Well Chloe-" "there's another thing Santa.." Troy raised a white-dyed brow, "and what is that?" Chloe looked over shoulder left to right then she cupped her little hand around her mouth and Troy's ear. "My mommy likes this boy from her school...I think they REALLY like each other, so maybe...just maybe can he be my new daddy? Cause my old one doesn't work anymore." Troy looked at her, rubbing her back slowly with a gloved hand-damned itchy gloves. "Well...I'll see what I can do. All right?"

Chloe bit her lip, throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. "If I can't have a daddy then I don't want anything. I just mostly want a daddy again."-of course she was whispering in Troy's ear, Gabriella couldn't hear it. "Twoy makes mommy sing again, in the shower..."

He looked at her, "I..I..he does?" she nodded, and he played with her curls, "Baby girl, sweetheart, I can gurantee you that.. that you will get a daddy for christmas.. along with a bike." Chloe gasped, "Really?" he nodded, "but you have to be nice and a good little girl and listen to mommy."

Gabriella smiled, as was walking back up to get chloe. "Thanks Santa, I will..I promise.." she hugged him, slipping off his lap and grabbing a hold of gabriella's hand, as they walked away, Gabriella turned and smiled and mouthed, 'I love you'

Troy blew a small kiss, then he turned his attention to the next kid. "Well, hello sir." the little boy was a chubby kid with a lollipop bigger than his head in his left hand. And he was squeezing his thighs together like he had to go pee. Oh crap. His mother, grabbed him by his hand, and placed him on Troy's lap.

Crap. "Well uh...what-what would you like for-" his leg was suddenly warm as something wet ran down it. And Troy knew it wasn't himself. Thinking quickly, and on instinct, Troy grabbed the boy off his lap and stood up-a dark stain on his left thigh. "Wet lap. Wet lap."

**TGTGTGTG**

After an hour of working and an hour of shopping, Troy, Gabriella, and Chloe were at the chinese place in the mall. Chloe was sitting on Troy's lap as he fed her some chicken. Gabriella smiled at this. Troy really did love chloe, you could tell on his face the way he interacted with her. and chloe did love Troy, anybody that's smart would know that.

"Twoy, do you want to come to my birthday party tomorrow? it's a pool party." Troy chuckled, "Well of course sweetie, how old will you be?" she giggled, holding up three fingers, "3... I'm going to be a big girl." Gabriella giggled, "Tell Troy what your going to do when summer is over?" she smiled looking up at Troy, "I'm starting preschool!" she said excitedly.

"You are?" Troy asked, with equal excitement, Chloe bounced on his lap, "yeah! I'm excited! I can't wait! I'm going to make friends! And make pictures!" He laughed, looking at Gabriella, as he asked the bouncy 2 year old, "how was Santa's Village?" Chloe smiled, "it was fun! There was snow INSIDE and reindeer and elves and...and...and...CANDY! But mommy said no candy, because of last time." Smart.

Troy chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Mommy's right you know... your mommy's right about alot of things." he smiled at Gabriella. she smiled softly, then there was a familiar voice that came up. "Yeah, she's right about alot of things my ass." all three of their heads snapped to see Drew standing there. Chloe gasped, "Daddy! your not broken!" she slipped off Troy's lap and ran to him and lifted her up, "Chloe, I missed you." she smiled, grabbing his hands, "Daddy! Daddy! I turn 3 tomorrow! and.. and I start preschool!"

Gabriella stood up from her seat, "What do you want Drew!" he pulled chloe close to him, "She's my daughter Gabriella.. you can't keep her away form me-" Gabriella laughed, "Oh your daughter? now she's your daughter? what I last heard was she wasen't yours! that she was mine and if you could, you would burn the house down with both of us in it!" Chloe whimpered, going over to Troy and hugging his leg. Drew and Gabriella began fighting back and fourth. Chloe looked up at Troy, "Daddy, make it stop.." she whimpered.

Troy looked at Chloe, his eyes sort of wide, but at the same time...he wasn't all that shocked that Chloe called him 'daddy'. He hugged her close to him, bending down so he could pick her up, saved by the gay fruitcake, he saw Ryan walking to the foodcourt, he smiled, "Chloe, can you go with Ryan?" she nodded, hugging Troy's neck.

He walked to Ryan, "Hey...can you take her to a toy store...for a bit?" Ryan narrowed his eyes, "you want me to put off MY shopping time for this cute little girl?" he bounced Chloe on his arm, "why of course I would!"

Troy rolled his eyes, going back over to Gabriella and Drew. "She is mine Gabriella! and so are you!" he grabbed her arm, "I told you before you left New Jersey that I loved you and that no one else but me could have you! why are you disobeying me?" she glared at him, "I'm not yours! I don't want you! and..and I don't think you should be near chloe anymore!"

He slapped Gabriella across the face, "You don't ever say that to me! you might of went through the birth, and raising her, but I am still her father! and I would beat you all over again just to cause you pain cause you deserve every bit of it!" he whispered to her.

Gabriella's heart stopped. she remembered the pain he put her through. If she wanted to go out with her friends. he would beat her. if she wanted to take chloe to the park. he would beat her. If she was talking to another guy. he would beat her.

Troy heard every word that Drew said to her, and came closer, "let go of her." Drew looked at him, "This has nothing to do with you pretty boy.. so go on." Drew pushed him back.

"I said," Troy growled, stepping between Drew and Gabriella, "let go of her..." he shoved him back so hard that he stumbled, "I'm tired of dealing with you; but you never seem to learn to do you?" he picked Drew up by the neck like a dog and wrapped him in a headlock, he tried clawing at Troy's arms. "Let go of me you fucking bastard."

"No." Troy said, it came out a savage growl. "I'm not done with you. I want to make sure you learn your fucking lesson this time." he spun in three tight circles, Drew bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, when Troy forced a stomp down to stop, he let go and Drew got flung into the ball pit that most little kids were too lazy to get out of to go to the bathroom. Oh how revenge can be sweet. Wait? Was this revenge?

Gabriella pulled on his arm, "Troy.. come on, his not worth your time." Drew was breathing heavily, glaring at Troy. "Your right Brie, your worth my time though." he tried to dodge at Drew, Drew flinched but Troy only did it to scare him.

Troy smirked, wrapping an arm around Gabriella. "Come on, Let's go get chloe and I'll take you home." Gabriella nodded walking away, but Drew's voice stopped her, "When his gone, your mine Gabriella." that gave Gabriella goosebumps. Troy went to pounce on him but Gabriella only grabbed his arm, "please..let's just go."

Troy glared at Drew, "You're lucky...if I was alone, I'd throw you out through the glass, and I'd have enough witnesses to say you fell." Drew scoffed, "go to hell...Gabriella is mine." Again, Troy took a step forward but Gabriella held him back. "Troy please, let's just...go."

Drew just kept a glare on Troy. he knew this dude will be hard to get rid of. Troy just glared at him, threatening and cold. Gabriella grabbed a hold of his hand and pulling him away and walking to the toy store to find Ryan and Chloe. Drew watched the couple walk off. he glared at them, he was going to get Gabriella back, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy walked Gabriella and Chloe into the house. as soon as chloe ran upstairs Troy looked at Gabriella. "Brie..don't worry about Drew... his not going to hurt you.. not tonight..not ever." Gabriella sighed, cupping his cheeks, "I want you to be careful out there.. I know how he works." Troy smiled kissing her lips, "I'll be fine.. I promise you."

Gabriella smiled, "Just..Just call me if anything happens." Troy said. Gabriella nodded muttering, "Okay." he pecked her lips, Gabriella pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head on his chest, looking up at him, "I..don't go..I want you to stay." truth was, she did want him to stay, but she was scared.. scared that drew would come for her, and adam and his mom wasen't home, it was just her and chloe.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly, "Hey...it's cool, I'll stay however long you want me too." Gabriella looked at him, "Thank you...we can watch a movie if you want...on OnDemand there's Journey 2." Troy smiled, "ah, a movie that is both funny and sweet. I thought you'd pick The Lucky One-" Her eyes widened, "what? That's on OnDemand too? Awesome!" Crap.

They layed there snuggled on the couch watching The Lucky One. Troy wrapped the blanket around them tighter and he held her close to him. she had fallen asleep on him. he smiled kissing her forehead. "Goodnight baby Brie." Gabriella stirred a little bit, and her eyes opened, "T-Troy-" "Shh.. sorry, go back to sleep." she shook her head, "I..I can't.. I'm not sleepy anymore." she sat up, "See Troy, wide awake..I'm wide awake." she pecked his lips.

Troy smiled, wrapping her in his arms, "Brie...you were asleep-" she shook her head, moving to slide onto his lap. "If I was...then I was dreaming 'special' dreams ..." he chuckled, pulling her close, "really now?" "Mhm." "Well...exactly what did those dreams look like?" Gabriella bit her lip, "well...Logan and Beth...the two times they made love in The Lucky One."

Troy smiled, laying ontop of her, and cupping her cheek, "Your so special to me." Gabriella smiled, "Your special to me too Troy." he kissed her lips, "you and chloe both.. are my world." his lips slithered down to her neck, and planted soft kisses around her neck. Gabriella moaned a bit. "oh..mmm." he smirked, "Do I make you shiver?" she smiled, "Yes..In a unbelievable way." he smirked, "wanna go up to your room?" Gabriella nodded. Troy stood up, and lifted Gabriella as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her up the stairs into the bedroom.

Gabriella giggled, attaching her lips to his as he layed her on the bed, and crawling ontop of her. Troy lifted off her shirt, Gabriella bit her lip as his lips made a hot trail from the crease between her breasts, down pass her bellybutton.

Gabriella moaned as Troy unzipped her jeans, and brought them down to the floor. Gabriella moaned, "Troy.." he smirked going back up to her lips. they sat up on the bed kissing each other. Gabriella lifted his shirt over his head throwing it across the room. Troy smirked cupping her cheeks and kissing her lovingly. Gabriella pulled away as he layed ontop of her, "Do..Do you have a condom?" she asked breathlessly, she was wanting him.

He nodded slowly, which was an incredible feat because he was kissing her neck at the same time. He reached into his pocket and ripped open the package condom, "Shit..." he breathed, she pulled away from him momentarily. "Wh..what's wrong?" Troy brought the condom so she could see it. "Oh.."

Gabriella bit her lip gently, "umm.." he looked at her, "Do you wanna continue without a condom?" Gabriella looked at him, "I'm not on the pill." she looked down. he sighed, rubbing his face, "uh.. er.. I don't know." she giggled, wrapping her arms around him, and pecking his lips, "Is this the only one you have with you?" Troy nodded, 'Yeah." she sighed, "Go to the store." he looked at her, "What?" she giggled, "Go to the store. if you want to make love to me, and wanna feel me, you will wanna go to the store and buy a package." she giggled.

Troy sighed, pecking her lips, "you serious?" she giggled. "Absolutely...now, go to the store and then get your fine ass back here." Troy chuckled, "I'll be quick...and you, you just better be here when I get back." She smiled. Laying back on the bed with the covers drawn over her chest, "okay, but remember...the slower you are getting to the store an back the less your chances are at EVER having this incredible chance with me right now."

Troy scowled, "fuck protection." he kissed her hard, his hands going to the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over head, he pulled away to look at her breasts, he nodded, "I can work with that." Gabriella giggled. They were kissing again, when Gabriella had gotten his pants down, she pulled away to gaze at his impressively large member. Her face pondering, "Should be fine."

When they reattached themselves at the lips, his hand went to her breasts, sliding over her nipples; she giggled and tugged away. "What?" "My nipples are sensitive." he smiled, "well...sometimes I sneeze when I cum."

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her hand around his neck and looking into his eyes, " I love you Troy." he smiled kissing hard and pulling away moments later, "I love you too.. just relax." Gabriella took a deep breath, "I never thought I..I would be doing this again." he smiled, "Well, I'm not leaving you.. your mine forever." he pecked her lips before sliding his member inside of her.

Gabriella flinched first, but then relaxed, then she moaned, her hands racking his back. "Ohh..mmm Troy.. So good.." he was kissing her neck, and Gabriella ran her hands through his hair. he was pumping faster and faster into her.

Gabriella moaned, "Oh Troy.. your the best..Go Faster! you feel so tight!" he went faster and faster, they went at this for about another hour until Troy collapsed over Gabriella and rolled beside her, both of them breathing heavily. Gabriella looked at him, "you..okay?" he smiled pulling her close to him, "I'm.." he gulped cupping her cheek, "Absolutely Great!" he pecked her lips.

Gabriella smiled softly laying her head on his chest, and holding the blanket close to her, "Don't miss chloe's birthday party tomorrow.." she yawned. he smiled kissing her forehead, "I wouldn't...miss it...for the world Brie."

**TGTGTGTG**

Chloe's party was going great. all the kids including chloe were having a blast listening to music and playing in the pool. Gabriella was sitting at the table with Sharpay and Taylor talking. Troy was running late and Gabriella kept trying to call him but when he answered he just told her he would be there soon. after 30 minutes Troy finally showed up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." she smiled, turning around to face him, "Where were you?" he smiled, "Just got her something special." Gabriella raised a brow, "I'm afraid to ask." he smiled, "It's for later tonight." Gabriella nodded and they continued with the party.

Later that night, Adam, Gabriella, Chloe and Troy were left over. Chloe was sitting on the couch and Troy looked at her, "Cover your eyes chloe." Chloe giggled covering her eyes. Troy smirked going into the next room and picking up the spider-man bike, Gabriella gasped, "Troy." he smirked, "Open Chloe!" Chloe uncovered her eyes and gasped and ran to the bike, "My bike! the bike I wanted! Thank you Twoy! thank you! your the best! I love you! I pwomise I'll take care of it." he smiled, "I love you too, Happy Birthday." Gabriella came over to him, "Troy.. you.. you shouldn't have.. I.. " she couldn't stop the smiled forming on her face, "Troy.. the bike.. I'll pay you back for it, I swear."

"hey," Troy said, wrapping an arm around her. "you don't have to pay me back...it's a gift for Chloe." Gabriella bit her lip, "but-" "No, Brie...it's a gift." Chloe was climbing all over her bike, "Twoy! Twoy! Ride! Ride!" Troy smiled, pulling away from Gabriella and taking Chloe out to the side walk to ride her new bike; Adam and Gabriella stared out the window. "He's good with her." Adam said, she stared at him, "yeah...he is...he's almost like a father. "

Adam hugged her, rubbing her shoulder, "He loves you Gabriella.. and he loves Chloe.. you can tell in his eyes his inlove with both of you.. his never went this far for a girl before." Gabriella smiled softly, "so I'm guessing his a keeper?" Adam chuckled, "He won't walk out on you like that low life Drew." speaking of the devil, his pick up truck was just now pulling into the back yard, while they were all in the front yard. Gabriella's head snapped, "I'll be right back." Adam followed behind her.

Drew jumped out of the truck as Gabriella came over to him, "Enough Drew.. Enough!" he looked at her, he rolled his eyes, "I'm not here for you Gabriella...I'm here for my daughters birthday... who turned 3.. you can't keep me away from my daughter." Adam glared at him, "Just get lost Drew.. Gabriella don't need you, and Chloe doesn't need you as a father."

"Shut up Adam! this doesn't involve you-" "Adam walked closer, "It involves Gabriella." Gabriella held him back, "Adam, it's fine.. I have it." she looked at Drew, "Drew, just leave.. alright." she turned to walk away, "Hey! where are you going!" he pulled her arm, and pulled her back to him, "That's my kid! you little whore! and when I get rid of that low life scumbag you've been hanging around with, I'll have her..and you.."

Troy looked up at the scene going on. Just observing it, "Let go of my arm..." he heard Gabriella say, "No." Drew said with a raised voice. "I will not...not until you get it through your-" "You should do as she says." Troy says, his voice low and threatening and his face impassive and free of any expressions. Eyes blank. Drew stared at him, his hand still on her arm. "Let go of her arm."

Drew looked at Troy, glaring at him, pushing Gabriella away. Gabriella held onto her wrist and walked passed Troy. Troy kept a stern glare at him for a few moments before turning to walk after Gabriella. "Brie..Brie.. come here baby." Troy held her close, "T-Troy.. his horrible, I..I don't know how to deal with him anymore Troy. his.. his just so.." she was beginning to sob. "No, Brie.. you are so strong, don't let him get to you.. listen, his not going to take chloe away from you, his not going to hurt you." she sniffled, "I..I don't think you should get involve with this Troy...or me.. I'm..I'm not worth the fight Troy..I'm not worth it."

Troy looked at her, then he glared back at Drew, "You're lucky...she saved you from a beating." Drew's muscles stiffened and his jaw clenched, "I'll kick your ass anytime Bolton!" Troy nearly pounced on him again, but Gabriella held him back. "Troy! Stop! Please! Let's just go..."

Troy and Gabriella turned to walk back inside. Adam went over to Drew, lifting him up by the throat, "Your Presence is no longer needed here.. and if you know what's good for you, you'll run away from here, and won't even turn back.. get out of here, your face disgust me for what you did to Gabriella in the past.. stay away from her and chloe.." he pushed him to his car, and Drew glared at him, "Tell Gabriella watch her back." Adam glared at him, watching Drew pull out of the drive-way and turning on the road.

Troy and Gabriella sat at the kitchen table. Chloe came up to her mommy, "Mommy.. this was a good birthday.. thank you for my cake, my presents, and my bike." Gabriella smiled lifting chloe up onto her lap, 'Your welcome sweetie.. but the bike was a gift from Troy.. not from mommy."

Chloe turned to Troy slipping off her mother's lap and going to troy, "Thank you for my bike Twoy... it's what I wanted." Troy lifted her up on his lap, kissing her forehead, "No Problem.. Happy Birthday Chloe." he kissed her forehead, and she jumped off and ran to her bike in the living room.

Gabriella scooted her chair closer to Troy, "Thanks Troy.. for everything..." he smiled, "No problem, I do it cause I love you and chloe." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "You made Chloe so happy.. that's all I want."

Troy hugged his arms around her waist, "How about you?" "What about me?" He kissed her neck, "are you happy?" his voice was muffled against her skin. "Oh...Troy, " she tilted her head back, her fingers running through his hair. "Yes..." she moaned lightly, "Yes I'm ...I'm happy..." he chuckled against her neck, standing up from the stool and wrapping her legs around his waist. Troy lifted her up and carried her upstairs in the bedroom.

Chloe was to caught up in her little world playing on her bike and her new toys she got for her birthday, she didn't pay attention when her mommy and her Troy went upstairs.

Gabriella moaned into the kiss, his lips traveling down the collarbone when he pushed the door open with his foot and laying her on the bed, and crawling ontop of her. he took his hand, and brought down the top of her tanktop, and made a hot trail of sweet kisses down and around her breasts. Gabriella moaned as he did this. "I am..so happy with you."

He smirked against the sensitive skin of her nipples. She giggled, pulling at his hair, "Troy...my nipples...sensitive." he lifted his head, "All the more reason to make you squeal.." she stared at him in question, but then she jumped-nearly away from him-when she felt his teeth and tongue surround her left nipple and with his right hand tease and tickle her right nipple. "Oooh...Go-Troy..."

Troy pushed her further on the bed. she was now in her purple bra and panties. Troy slipped off his shirt. he kissed her lips, she giggled, and murmured against his lips, "Wait." he raised a brow at her, and she smiled biting her lower lip and going to her stero next to her bed, turning on the song 'holding out for a hero' the romantic and slow version by Julianne Hough.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, as he kissed her passionately and going down to her panties sliding them down. they rolled over were she was ontop.

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero at the end of the night, his got to be sure,, his got to be strong, and his got to be larger then life. _

They were now completely naked, and Gabriella was breathing heavily, and so was Troy, He smiled, "I love you." she smiled as he rolled ontop of her and entering her slowly. Gabriella moaned, and kissing his lips softly, and whispering and singing in his ear_, "I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero at the end of the night, His got to be sure, his got be strong, and his got be larger then life." _

He kissed her neck, his lips leaving trails of hot, steamy kisses. "Hmm, ..." soon the song changed,_ "I catch myself staring at your face, when your not awake, I just can't help it no no." _Troy brought his lips to her ear,_ "Every time you're close I shiver, shiver, shiver everytime we kiss I shiver, shiver, shiver I got catch my breath."_

He pumped his pelvis slow to the beat of each word and the rhythm, she smiled as she listened to him sing. His voice alone made her shiver. It wasn't long till she joined him,

_"Everytime you're close I shiver, shiver shiver I got catch my breath, how could I forget? Everytime you're close I shiver, shiver, shiver.." _Every word of the song that they sang mixed with the orgasms that came from both their lips.

Soon they reached their climax and collapsed over each other, breathing heavily, Gabriella wrapped her arm around his waist, and laying her head on his chest. Troy pulled her close to him, and kissing her forehead. Gabriella sighed as he rubbed her back.

"Mommy!" Chloe's voice was heard from the hallway. Gabriella's eyes widened, "Just a minute sweetie." she got up throwing back on her purple bra and underwear, and her shirt and jeans.

"Mommy!" she opened the door to find her mommy with Troy. Gabriella smiled, "What is it sweetie?" Chloe giggled, "There's a guy on the phone for you." Gabriella nodded, "Alright baby girl.. thank you.."

Chloe nodded turning around and running out. Troy slipped on his jeans zipping them up, "So who's this guy on the phone for you?" she sighed, "I'm not sure.. I've been trying to find a place for me and chloe, a job..and so maybe their calling me back." Troy bit his lip, "Why won't you and Chloe come live with me?" Gabriella sighed, "Troy..I..I can't..I'm sorry..." Troy sighed, "Brie-" she shook her head, "Sorry Troy, No.. I..I need to learn to make my own money.. but I do need to talk to you about something."

She grabbed his hands, sitting down on the bed with him, "There's this job offer, at a strip club." his eyes widened, "A..A Strip club..?" she nodded solemnly, "umm well, It's the only job available right now in Alberquerque...and Sharpay says it makes alot of money..and..and I really need the money to support me and chloe..and to get a place for me and her...what do you think?"

Troy sighed, running a hand down his face, "Brie...I..I just don't think you working at a strip club-" "It's a job, Troy-" "A job that a single mom shouldn't have-" "A job's a job. Money's money." Gabriella walked out of the bedroom and downstairs where the phone was, "Hello?" she said once she put it to her ear. "Yes this is she-seriously, this for that job at the str...I-I...thank you so much! When do I start?"

Troy walked out slipping on his shirt as she hung up. he looked at her. she sighed biting her lower lip, "I got the job Troy." his eyes went wide, and he looked at her, "Brie..No-" "Troy it's just a job, it's not going to change anything-" "Brie.. you don't understand, Strip Club, ran by a man? Brie, Guys there, they-" "Your Jealous." she smirked. he looked at her, "No..I"m not-"

She nodded, "Yes you are." he rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe I'm jealous, but I'm only concern for you." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I'll be fine, I'm not working as a stripper." his eyes went wide, "thank god.. then what are you doing?" she sighed, "I'm a bartender.. and sometimes I'll be a stripper singer.."

"That...that...that...THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Troy yelled, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her chin in the air. "Well, I got the job and I start tomorrow night at 11. You'll have to watch Chloe, if you're not able to then I'll ask Adam-" "NO!" he stopped her, "i can watch her just..I don't feel comfortable." She sighed, patting his shoulder, "well get comfortable because guess what? Big shocker, I GOT THE JOB! I'M GOING TO WORK TOMORROW! AND YOU HAVE NO SAY IN IT! NO ONE DOES!"

"Brie-" she sighed, "Save it Troy." she walked passed him walking downstairs. Troy watched her hips sway from side to side. he ran a hand down his face, "Oh god." he sighed. Gabriella came downstairs and Adam and Chloe were at the kitchen table and she was coloring.

"look mommy, A monkey." Gabriella smiled, "That's cute sweetie..I love it." she kissed her forehead, "So I got a job Adam." she took a seat beside him. "Where at?" Gabriella bit her lip, "A Stripper Club." Adam sighed, "Gabriella-" "Shoot Adam, not you too! Adam you know I have to have a job!"

Adam sighed, "I know that, but.. but Gabriella a strip club?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I have to do this Adam..I have too." she sighed, "for me and chloe.. just me and her." she looked at chloe, "come here baby girl, It's time for bed."

Gabriella lifted her up and held her on her hip going back upstairs. Troy was waiting in her room, and was looking at the wall. His Brie, His girl, a Stripper. he couldn't understand it. Gabriella walked into her room moments later.

"Troy?" he looked at her, "Brie." she sighed, coming over to him, "Troy.. you know I have to do this job.. please don't be mad at me about it, I just.. don't worry about it, okay.. you don't even have to come by there to see me.."

He cupped her face with his hands, "I'll come by...and if anybody lays a hand on you-or attempts to, I'll kick their ass." Gabriella sighed, shaking her head but her the corners of her lips were curved up in a smirk, "I'll be holding you to that word of yours...but right now I need sleep, stay with me?" Troy smiled, "Gladly..." he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy and Chad walked into the Stripper Club. that got in because of Gabriella working there. Troy walked over to see Gabriella serving drinks to people. he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey." she smiled kissing him, "Hey you.. decided to finally stop by." she giggled. he smiled, "Yeah.. so your not stripping tonight? that's good." he looked down at her outfit. she had on short blue jeans, with boots, and a black T-shirt that showed a little of her tan stomach, with her hair down to her shoulders, "umm nice outfit.." she looked at it, "thanks.. and yeah I will be stripping tonight.. you going to stick around for it, or is it to painful?"

He sighed, "Painful for me? Brie, it'll only be too painful if I'm not the only one watching you." She giggled, "well...you can be in the front row..VIP seating?" she bit her lip, flashing those big puppy dog eyes. Troy sighed, kissing her temple, "hey...I will. Just...only look at me?" "No where else." "Good." Suddenly, Gabriella got tapped on the shoulder, "Hey Ella," Troy raised an eyebrow, "your turn to up sweet heart." "Thanks Ed." Troy looked at her, "Ella? Sweetheart? What's going on?" She shook her head, walking from the bar and to the backstage dressing rooms.

Five minutes later, the stage was dark; Troy sat in the booth in the front row. VIP seating. A single spotlight hit the stage, Gabriella wearing a black leather corset with blue fishnet stockings and a blue feather boa around her shoulders, she was sitting on a stool in front of something that was supposed to be a dressing room table. The words left her mouth in a sultry, seductive mumble_ "Any Way You Want It..." _She threw off her jacket, _"that's why way you need it."-_she wriggled provocatively on her stool_-"Any Way You Want It."_

Troy felt his shorts grow tighter in his jeans, he swallowed hard. Great, he wasn't decent to stand up and just walk to the stage to cover her up and drag her off that stage. Damn her for having that body. The body of Athena-Goddess of love. Damn Damn Damn.

Gabriella's eyes moved to Troy, and smiled, she didn't feel so uncomfortable now, _"Come on!" _she fisted her arm in the air, and her hands landed on the microphone, _"She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everything." _A short guitar solo was playing, and more strippers came up behind her, _"So loves to move, She loves the groove, she loves alot of things." _

Gabriella crawled on the floor, and layed on her back accepting cash from different strange man, but kept her eyes on Troy.

He gulped nervously, he didn't not like her doing this, but he did love her beatiful singing voice, and he would like the performance if it was just for him, but seeing all this strange old man, that were probably in their 30's or 40's or even their 50's and 60's watching her, and turning them on was just sickening.

_"One Night, Oh One Night, Oh Every Night." _Gabriella and the back up dancers head's snapped from left to right, and Gabriella threw her head back, then back up to her lips to the microphone, _"So hold tight, hold tight..Oh baby hold tight... she says Any way you want it, that's they way you need it, any way you want it." _She hesitated at first looking at Troy, and unzipping her short blue jeans, and hearing all the man whistle at her, and she threw them at Troy.

She Went to the back, of the pole, and the other strippers dance up front, as the song had a long guitar solo, and the rest of the strippers were singing, _"Any way you want it, that's the way you need it..any way you want it." _and just kept repeating it.

Then Gabriella came out singing in her purple bra and underwear, _"Hold On!" _She ran to the pole hanging onto it and dance around it.

The Girls surrounded her, and sang, _"Any Way You Want It, That's the way you need it, Any way you want it." _Gabriella had tears rolling down her eyes, she didn't like this, she loved singing, and she loved performing, but not this way, she didn't like stripping, and she was afraid of this ruining her relationship with Troy, especially the look on his face.

Gabriella began sniffling. The Girls helped her up, _"Any Way You Want It, That's the way you need it, Any way you want it." _Gabriella looked at them left to right, and shook her head and running back off the stage and hiding in the corner and began to cry.

Troy watched her leave the stage, the other dances only looked concerned for a second before going back to dancing erotically to the music. The men didn't notice a thing and just kept watching. Getting up from the booth, Troy made his way backstage. A bouncer stopped him. "Hey," a deep gruff voice said, "only dancers allowed back here, so unless your a chippendales-" Troy shook his head, "No, look I just...my girlfriend's back there-" "don't matter if your grandma's back there, you're still not getting in there." Troy gulped, he needed to get in there to see Gabriella.

His eyes went to the guy's dressing room then back to the bouncer, "Yeah uh, I guess I forgot but I'm a...dancer." the bouncer nodded, "great, you go to the men's dressing room. Now. You're up in five." Troy nodded, and went around the mountain of a man standing in front of him. He had to keep appearences, so he went to the men's dressing room.

He changed into black slacks with silver stripes up the side, and a black leather band around his left bicep, and a brown trench coat with a black umbrella. What the hell was the act supposed to be? Dancing in the rain? When he was all dressed, he went to the ladies side, seeing Gabriella curled up in a ball "Brie..." he whispered once he was next to her, she looked up at him. "Troy?" he nodded, "Hey-" "what the hell are you wearing?" he let out a breath, "I needed to see you." "So you dressed up like a secret agent?" Troy opened his mouth to speak, but then he was dragged away by another male dancer. "Hey, speak to your girl later man...we got a show to do." Crap.

Dramatic music played. Troy looked around, his eyes were covered with dark glasses and then a smoke machine was turned on and covering the stage in a layer of smoke. _"Uh, I'll be your weather girl..." _why did Troy feel like he knew this song? They all lined up on the stage, _"Tonight for the first time," _oh no_..."Just about have past 10." _Run Troy! RUN! _"For the first time, in history!" _But then again, if Gabriella saw him up here maybe she'd think he was okay with her job...but man this was uncomfortable_! "IT'S GONNA START RAINING MEN!" _

Gabriella watched from back stage, what the hell was Troy up to? But ...when he ripped that jacket off,...wow! Erotic. She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together at the sight of him. But seriously, what was he up to? Wait, he said he needed to see her and...if this was the only way to see her then...he sure picked a great disguise.

As Troy made his way backstage Gabriella pulled him to a corner, "Troy, what's a matter with you-" he crashed his lips onto hers, pulling her close. he pulled away three mintues later, "Hey beautiful." she looked into his eyes, leaning her forehead against his, she mumbled, "I don't like this job." he looked at her, "What happened Brie?" she sighed grabbing his hand as they walked back into her dressing room. "Everything...I love singing..I love performing.. just..just not this way-" he nodded, "I know.. I know.. I don't like it either brie.." she bit her lip, "I just felt.. felt very uncomfortable being up there tonight.. infront of everyone.. I'm sorry if I embarassed you.." he shook his head, "You didn't embarass me." she bit her lip, "Should I quit this job?"

Troy looked at her, sitting on the couch with her, and wrapping his arm around her, "Brie.. I'm sorry, but I think it's the right thing to do.. Brie, this job is meant for some people.. and your not one of them." Gabriella sighed, "I..I just wanna make things work for me and chloe." he nodded, "I know baby girl, but working here as a stripper, isn't the way of it." Gabriella bit her lip back, tears forming in her eyes, "I..everything is so messed up Troy." she stands up walking over to her mirror, and turning to face him, "First.. First my Father dies in a car crash, I get pregnant with chloe, my mom abandons me, then Drew abandons me and chloe, and.. and now I'm trying so hard to be perfect, and.. and it's just hard.. Troy..so so hard.." she cried.

He hugged her tightly against him, his body was still sweaty from the dance performance he did. "Hey...it'll be fine." she sniffled against him, "Troy..I just...I'm...I want Chloe to have a good life." he looked at her when he pulled away, "then continue high school, graduate, go to college and have a career...that's the best thing you could do for her. And you." Gabriella bit her lip, "I guess I need a new job then huh?" he chuckled, "gee Smartie, what was your first clue?"

Gabriella sighed, "Where should I start?" Troy looked at her, and thought for a moment, then smiled, "Well, theres volunteer work at the nursing homes or hospitals.." Gabriella bit her lip, "That sounds perfect." he smiled cupping her cheeks, and kissing her lips, "Good.. Now, why won't I get you home?" she nodded, "Yes..Home is where I wanna be right now."

**TGTGTGTG**

At School, The Whole gang was sitting at the lunch table, and were talking about prom. "Okay, Well my dress is of course hot pink, and derek will have to wear a hot pink sash." Derek rolled his eyes, "Shar, baby cakes, I am not wearing one of those-" she narrowed her eyes at him, he sighed smiling, "I mean.. I love those, who wouldn't wear one." Gabriella poked at her salad, not really paying attention to the conversation. "Gabriella, what about your dress?" Gabriella bit her lip, Troy looked at her waiting for an answer.

Gabriella sighed, "I don't have a dress in mind.. cause I'm not even going to prom-" Sharpay gasped, "Not going to prom. Gabs come on-" Gabriella sighed, "Guys listen, I love you all, and I know Prom is a big deal for every teenage girl, but not every teenage girl has problems like I do...I need to focus on my daughter." Adam sighed, "Gabs, come on, you have to live a little... your still a teenager." Gabriella sighed, "I..I can't.. it wouldn't be fair to chloe.." she got up from her seat, putting her bag around her shoulder, "I'm not that hungry. see you guys later." and she rushed out of the cafeteria.

Troy watched her leave, and sighed, "I am really starting to worry about her." Adam sighed, "I really am feeling sorry for her, she's a good mother, and she deserves to have some fun." Sharpay nodded, "Exactly.. it's not fair that drew the low life gets to have a life, but Gabriella can't? it's not right.. someone needs to help her learn to be a kid again.. cause I'm sorry to say this, cause I love chloe to death but... she's too young to be a mother."

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella hugged her arms around herself as she walked in the hallway, the lunch room was in the front of the school next to the principal's office."I just...can't go to prom," she mumbled to herself, "it wouldn't be fair to Chloe-" "talking to yourself? I heard that's a sure sign of insanity." she froze at the familiar voice, her veins feeling like someone had poured ice in them.

She looked up to see ..."D..D..Dr-" "What?" he smirked, walking closer, "forgot my name already?" "Dre...Drew." "Much better. Now-" "what are you doing here?" "I decided to finish up my senior year here. With you. And Chloe." Gabriella shook her head, "No, stay away from-" "I'm her father...and we were never married so you can'd divorce me but seeing as my father has contacts with the worlds TOP lawyers, I can take Chloe away with a snap of my fingers." "Drew-" "unless you do what I want..and what I say."

Gabriella looked at him, biting her lower lip, "What do you want?" he smirked, wrapping an arm around her, "I want you to break up with that scum bag you've been sleeping around with-" she shook her head, "No Drew.. I love him-" "Then I guess you don't care much about chloe."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her hands, she couldn't have chloe taken away from her, she just.. she just couldn't. she nodded, "Okay, I'll do it-" he put a finger up, "Not so fast.. your going to break his heart." Gabriella looked at him, "H-How.." Drew came closer to her, "You'll know how." he hissed in her ear. Gabriella flinched, "Okay..I'll..I'll break it up.." she held back her tears, Drew smirked, he had full control over her again.

**TGTGTGTG**

After School, Troy was looking for Gabriella everywhere. He had finally found her walking out of Darbus's class. he ran up to her wrapping her in a hug. "Hey Brie..I've been looking-" she sighed, "We need to talk.." he followed her out into the hallway, "Okay.. what's up?" she took a deep breath, "We..I'm breaking up with you Troy." his eyes went wide, "B-Brie..what..what did I do?"

She looked at him, holding back her tears, "Your.. We aren't connecting anymore Troy... who are we trying to kid ourselves Troy. we could never be together, I'm a teenage mother and I'm sucking the life out of you-" Troy shook his head, "No, No, No baby, I love you, and I love Chloe-"

She pushed him away, "Well I don't love you anymore Troy.. maybe I did before, but things change.. I.. Can't be with you anymore I..I-" he looked at her, "Brie, what the hell are you talking about!-" she rolled her eyes, "We aren't good together Troy! I don't love you anymore! understand that!...I'm..." she sniffled, "I'm inlove with someone else...I'm sorry."

Troy looked at her in disbelief, "Brie.. you can't be serious.. who..who are you inlove with-" Gabriella sniffled, "It...It don't matter to you, it's my buisness, not yours." he looked at her, "What's really going on here Gabriella, I can tell that there's something wrong-" she rolled her eyes, "Nothing is wrong. I..I just don't wanna be with you anymore-" "and why is that Gabriella!" he yelled. she bit her lip, thinking of a quick exscuse, "I told you, I don't love you anymore.. your..your no good in bed." she lied. truth was, he was amazing.

"Brie-" she held up a hand to stop him. "Don't make this harder than it...that it has to be, I'm sorry..." her eyes looked over his shoulder, she saw Drew glaring at her. "I just..." she swallowed. "there's someone else-there's always been...some-some...s-s-s-s...some one else." her voice had gone real quiet. Troy rested a hand on her should and then pulled her into a hug, "I love you Gabriella, please...talk to me." She bit her lip, "I have to do this...for Chloe...because I don't want him to hurt her." her voice was soft, only Troy heard it. She pulled away and walked opposite, away from Drew. Away from Troy. She just...needed to think. She remembered Mrs Darbus saying the theater was a great place to do that.

_"With out you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows." _She sang softly, pushing open the doors of the theater._ "without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom the children play...the stars gleam the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die...without you."_ tears built up in her eyes as she continued to sing, making her way to the stage, _"Without you, the breeze warms, the girls smiles, the cloud moves, without you, the tides change the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar the days soar the babies cry, without you. the moon glows, the river flows, but I die, with out you."_ Her voice faded to a muted echo, replaced with sniffles and quiet sobs. She hated Drew, and-and...she hated what she had to do.

**TGTGTGTG**

The next week was misrable for Gabriella and For Troy. All Troy did was eat and sleep and went to school. Gabriella sat in the kitchen doing homework, with Chloe beside her dipping her oreo cookies in her milk. Gabriella smiled, "How's preschool babydoll?" Chloe smiled, "It's great mama.." Gabriella smiled.

All of a sudden the door opened, and Adam, Derek, Chad, Ryan, and Troy all walked in. "We're ready for some football!" Chad yelled as they ran into the living with full food in they're arms. Troy and Gabriella's eyes locked, and Gabriella just looked away, gathering her work and going upstairs.

Chloe bit her small lip, jumping from her seat with the glass of milk, and her plate of oreo cookies and went over to Troy who was sitting in a lounge chair across from the TV. she smiled at him, "you mad at me?" she asked him. he smiled sadly, "No baby girl.. I'm not mad at you." she smiled, "Can I sit in your lap? I've missed you very much."

Troy lifted her up on his lap, she handed him a cookie and he smiled "thank you sweetie." Adam, Chad, Derek, and Ryan had been watching the game for at least five seconds and already were absorbed in it. Troy was thinking about Gabriella, and enjoying a conversation with Chloe. "Then on tuesday I made a purple doll out of playdoh." he chuckled. "Really? Did you bring it home?" she frowned, "no, teacher says that the playdoh can't come home with me-but she told me that I can get playdoh at a artsy store!"

Troy smiled, "well, I'd be happy to get you some-" "Hey!" Chad yelled, "either watch the game or get out!" Troy rolled his eyes, and looked at the screen, but mostly at Chloe. "Twoy, are you mad at mommy?" he looked at her, "what?" "She cries at night...I don't know why, but she's always sad..."

Troy looked at her, letting her slide off his lap and onto the chair. "I'll be right back sweetie, stay here." he walked upstairs, and peaked inside Gabriella's door. she was doing homework. he took a deep breath, and opened the door further, Gabriella looked up, "Troy, what are you-" she wasen't able to finish her sentence, Troy walked over pushing her homework off the bed and onto the floor, crawling ontop of her and crashing his lips onto hers. Gabriella moaned instantly, running her fingers through his hair. Troy just kept kissing her. Gabriella pulled away, but his lips didn't stop, his lips traveled down to her neck, "Troy.. please..not..not here.. not right now.."

Back downstairs, it was loud, because the Albuquerque White Tigers had scored a touchdown for the first quarter. Ryan was biting his lip, watching Adam's fine ass as he jumped up with a beer in his hand. "Yeah!" Just...just spank it once. Ryan told himself, But he may not like it. He sighed, and..._smack!_ Adam stiffened, turning slightly to see Ryan - who was still sitting on the couch- "Dude..." "what?" best act like nothing happened. "Did you just?" "Huh? What? No, I'm going to get Chloe some more milk."

Troy and Gabriella were laying on the bed, with Troy ontop of her. Gabriella had her hands cupping his cheeks, trying to get him to stop kissing her. "Troy." Peck. "Please." Peck. "Stop." Peck. he looked into her eyes, "Brie.. don't tell me you don't feel anything when I kiss you." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy please..get off me-" he kissed her lips, "Brie, please-" she shook her head, "Troy please..stop..please..your..your hurting me-"I love you." she began to have tears in her eyes when he said that, "Oh Please..Oh God don't say that please..please don't say that."

He looked at her, leaning his forehead against hers, "it's true...I love you. No matter what you say...I will always love you." he kissed her lips again, well he attempted to, but Gabriella turned her head, so he kissed her cheek-which he made the best of and kissed a trail down her neck to where her blue v-neck shirt opened for him.

He nipped at the skin of her bosom. "Oh...Troy please..please don't...Just leav-" "No." he said, lifting his head off of her and cupping her chin to make her see into his eyes, "I don't know why you broke up with me, but you didn't want to...I have a guess of who told you to in the first place, if you think doing whatever Drew says-" "he'll take her away Troy...I have to protect my daughter-" "We can protect her Gabriella, I can handle Drew, you just worry about Chloe."

Gabriella shook her head, pushing him off of her and sliding off the bed, pacing. "I'm sorry but, I just...I just can't be with you. I can't." Troy stood up, grabbing her wrists. "Brie, look me in the eye and tell me. Tell me that you don't love me. And mean it." Gabriella looked into his eyes, she couldn't. She couldn't cause it would be a lie. "I'm sorry..."

It was a tense game. "So..." Ryan said, scooting a little closer to Adam. "Uh...I don't know much about football-" "SHH!" Chad shushed, tossing a handful of popcorn at him. Ryan rolled his eyes and flipped off the curly haired teenager. He turned back to Adam, Derek was so intune with the game that nobody could distract him. Ryan put a hand on Adam's shoulder, in response, Adam turned with a slightly shocked face. "Ryan, what are you doing?" "I," he drew in a breath, "I like you." "what?" just then Derek and Chad stood up yelling and cheering loudly, Ryan's voice was drowned out. "I like you." "What?" Ryan sighs, rolling his eyes and grabbing both sides of Adam's face, and without hesitation crashing his lips onto his.

Adam pushed Ryan off of him, "Dude, umm you need to leave...like right now." Ryan sighed, but nodded, his dreams of being with Adam have been crushed. he sighed, "I'm sorry Adam." he whispered leaving out the door. Derek and Chad shooting up out of their seats when the lakers scored.

Troy looked at her, "Brie.. please..let's just talk about this-" She shook her head, "I..I can't Troy..I..I love somebody else-" "Who Brie? who is it? I wanna know what scumbag stole your heart, and stole you away from me!" Gabriella sniffled, "Troy.. just..I'm doing this to protect you." he scoffed, and chuckled, "Protect me? Brie, your hurting me.. what's going on? you can tell me anything-" She pushed away from him, "I'm protecting you from me! I'm a mother.. I'm almost 19 Troy, I.. you have a life to live, me and chloe will only be bringing you down, we will be sucking the life out of you.. is that what you want Troy?"

"Brie, I love you, and I love Chloe.. you two have become my world, I love chloe like she were my own daughter." Gabriella sniffled, "Troy-" he cupped her cheeks, "Do you love me?" she looked at him for a moment, but then nodded, "Yes, I love you.." he smiled kissing her lips, "That's all that matters." Gabriella smiled, "Your right..but umm can I ask you something?" he nodded, "Anything." she sighed, "I need a lawyer by tomorrow, I have court in two days.."

Troy looked in her eyes, his hands going to her shoulders. "Brie...I-why do you need a-" Gabriella bit her lip, "Drew...he's..." "What'd that bastard do now?" she curled against his chest, sobbing against his shoulder. "Troy, he's taking her away...I can't lose her Troy! I did..I did everything he asked! Why is he still doing this to me?"

Troy held her close, "Shhh! It's okay.. listen.. look.. look at me Brie." she sniffled looking into his eyes, he smiled softly, "I am going to pay for everything, a lawyer, and everything..no one is going to take chloe away from you..nobody, not even Drew.. I promise you that, no court in their right mind will do that!" Gabriella snifflled, "You..You don't know Drew Troy, his.. his mom .. his dad-" "I don't care brie.. I don't.." Gabriella sniffled, "Troy..I..I raised chloe since the day she was born, and Drew.. he he hasen't done nothing, and he.. and he threatens to take her from me.. Troy I..I can't lose her.. what did I do to deserve this?" she sobbed.

"Nothing." Troy said immediately, cupping her face, "you did nothing Brie...Drew, he's just...he wants to be in control that's the kind of guy he is. When he's not in control he tries to get it back. Don't give him the control." Gabriella sniffled, tears blurring her vision, "Troy I...I just don't want to lose her-" "you won't Brie. Trust me. You have to trust me. Everything will work out ...as long as we all work together."

Gabriella smiled softly, "Both of us?" he nodded wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to him, "all of us."


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the court date. The room was filled with the judge, people and lawyers. Gabriella nervously held Troy's hand and sat at the table with the lawyer that Troy paid for. she turned to Troy, "Troy, I.. thank you so much for paying for the lawyer-" he kissed her lips gently, whispering, "Don't worry about it." the door opened, Troy looked back to see Drew walking in with his lawyer. he glared and whispered to Gabriella. "Brie.. don't even look at him.." Gabriella nodded.

Drew walked over to Gabriella, with his lawyer beside him, and he smirked, "Jeff, this is the whore that won't let me see my kid." Gabriella's eyes widened, "You don't talk to her like that!" Troy stood up, Gabriella held him back, "Troy..it's okay.. please." he sighed sitting back down.

Drew chuckled, leaning forward, "Just so you know, I know Chloe isn't mine, cause you probably been out fucking every guy you meet!" Gabriella began to have tears in her eyes, "Please-" his lawyer grabbed his arm, and they went to seat down across from them.

The Judge cleared his throat, "This Trial will begin now." Gabriella gulped nervously, "We have The DNA Results, but will reveal them at the end of the trial.. We would like to call Drew to the stands." Drew and his lawyer went up from, Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand.

Jeff, Drew's lawyer started, "So, tell me, when did everything went wrong between Gabriella and you?" Drew cleared his throat, "Well, after she had Chloe, things began to fall apart, she started cheating on me-" "That's not true! you cheated on me! while I was pregnant!"

Jeff the lawyer turned to her, "You'll have your say in a few mintues montez." he turned back to Drew, "So, there is no way this little girl could be yours?" Drew rolled his eyes, "She looks nothing like me.. she's not my daughter, never was never will be, that whore right there, I loved with all my heart, and she goes and cheats on me and has another man's baby." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy..please..please don't..don't believe him..his..his lying.."

"I know, I know..." Troy whispered. squeezing her hand. He hated this guy, making up lies. Just to get what he wants. Jeff continued, "Drew, could you tell us...the jury and the honorable judge, what exactly made you and Gabriella split?" Drew heaved out a sigh, and rested his hands behind his head, "Well ...it was, er, a number of things. I mean, first there was the cheating on me. I handled that pretty well I thought, but then after Chloe...there was the drugs-"

"THAT'S A LIE!" "Quiet!" The judge yelled, Drew continued, "then the drinking-" "NO!" "Drew, would you consider Miss Montez to be a bad mother?" Gabriella had tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She knew Drew was...a less honorable, immorable man but...he was really low enough to do this? "She's the most rotten mother I've ever seen, if anybody had to have Chloe it'd have to be me."

Gabriella's eyes widened, she turned to Troy, "Troy..can you believe what his doing!" Troy sighed, "Don't worry, when you go up there, you can explain yourself." The judge sighed, "Thank you Drew, you may take a seat now.." he turned to Gabriella, "Gabriella.. it's your turn to come up to the stands." Gabriella looked at Troy, and bit her lip slipping out of her seat and going up front.

Her lawyer went beside her, her name was LIlian. "Gabriella.. please tell the courts, and everybody here your reason for leaving Drew." Gabriella took a deep breath, "Drew.. he was a nice guy in the beginning, the sweetest person, we were inlove.. I loved him, and deep down inside me, for some strange reason, he'll always have a special place in my heart, because I know I didn't cheat, and I know Chloe is his."

Lilian nodded, "So, you never cheated on Drew? not even once?" Gabriella shook her head, "how could I? I was never aloud to be around my friends, or any other guys.. so I packed up, and took chloe with me to Alberquerque to get away from him cause he threatened to burn the house down-"

"That's a lie! Don't believe that whore!" Gabriella shot up, "I'm not lying! I have the text to prove it!" Drew's eyes went wide, "You kept that!" she smirked going through her phone and showing Lilian the text. Lilian eyes went wide and showed the judge.

The judge grabbed the phone and squinted at the screen to see it better. "Well..." he says, turning to Gabriella handing back her phone. "would you mind reading this out loud Miss?" Gabriella bit her lip, swallowing. "Yeah...I'd..I wouldn't mind." Shakingly, she grabbed her phone back and read the text after clearing her throat. "It says 'You better not be anywhere that is near those lame low life friends of yours with that bitch of a daughter...or I swear to keep you two from leaving I'll lock you in the house and burn it to the ground.'"

Drew's eyes widened, and looked at his lawyer, "Jeff, Buddy-" Jeff cleared his throat, "I can't help you out with this one." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks. The judge sighed, "Well, thank you Gabriella.. you may take your seat now." Gabriella nodded rushing over and seating down and Troy wrapped his arm around her.

The judge cleared his throat as the DNA Results came back. "We have the DNA Results for who the father is of Chloe." Drew smirked, "Ha! Gabriella, now you wish you didn't show up today." Gabriella sniffled. The judge sighed, "Drew, you are 100% the father."

Drew's eyes went wide, "What-" "I give Gabriella Primary Custody of Chloe.. and Drew, if Gabriella will allow it, you will be able to spend time with your daughter 3 times a week, and only one night for a holiday."

Drew looked at the judge, "You can't be serious? your giving her full custody-" The judge rolled his eyes, "Your lucky I'm not putting your ass in jail." he turned to Gabriella, "Gabriella.. would you like for drew to see your daughter?" Gabriella looked at him, then at drew, then at Troy. she sighed, "I..I don't think that's a good idea.. I'm sorry.." she looked at Drew, "I'm not letting my daughter get hurt by you."

Drew's face grew feral, his eyes dark, "you BITCH! You fucking whore! You know she's not my daughter! You fucking cheated on me!" "ENOUGH!" Yelled the judge, pounding his gavel. "I will not tolerate such behaviour in my classroom. Gabriella has full custody of Chloe, and you Drew have three days of SUPERVISED visitation every time she goes to visit you."

Drew looked at him, "Hey, if she's my kid, I don't need to be told when to see her, and who can be around when I see her.." he looked at Gabriella, "If she can be with that guy right there.. that guy who just wants her for sex, and has our daughter around him, then I can have my daughter around a whore If I wanted too-" Troy shot up, "You shut the hell up! this isn't about me, or about you, this is about Chloe! and what's best for her!" Drew glared at him, "Stay out of this Bolton.. Chloe isn't your daughter.. she's nothing to you..never will be!"

"She means a lot more to me than she does to you! When was the first time you actually listened to what she said? Held her! Picked her up when she fell? God's sake man, BOUGHT HER SOMETHING BECAUSE SHE WANTED IT? When was the last time you did ANY of those things huh!" Drew looked at him, opening his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Troy shook his head, "I didn't think so...I'm more of a father to her than you will EVER be."

Gabriella smiled softly to herself, and stood up, "Troy is right. what did you get chloe for her birthday Drew? Wanna know what Troy got? he got her a bike. a spider-man bicycle that she was begging her daddy to get her, but you never did. Troy just went out and spent every penny he had just to make her happy! I never seen you do anything for her!"

Drew looked at her. The judge smiled, "Drew, you will be paying child support twice a month to that little girl, and Gabriella would you want anything else?" she nodded, "Yes, I would like a restraining order please." The judge nodded, "as you wish." Drew's jaw dropped, "Are you serious! that's my daughter!" Gabriella scoffed, "No she's not.." she squeezed Troy's hand, and then wrapping her arms around his neck, "Troy's her father." and she crashed her lips against Troy's.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was beaming, even now, in the car ride from the court house to Adam's house. She couldn't be happier. "Brie..." Troy said, "what are you thinking?" she giggled, "I'm thinking that Drew will never bother us; me or Chloe or you ever again." Troy smiled, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I think that's cause for celebration." "It is." when they pulled up to the house, Chloe ran out with Adam on the porch just sitting there looking deep in thought. "Troy...can you play with Chloe?" Troy laughed, "you have to ask Brie?" she giggled, watching Troy grab Chloe and hoist her on his shoulders and running around. Gabriella walked to the porch to Adam. "Penny for you thoughts?" Adam looked at her, "Oh hey...just er, thinking.." "about?" he sighed, "Ryan and...everything."

"Something happened?" she asked, sitting next to him. "Yeah...he uh...he ki-ki...ki-ki...k-k-k-k-k-k.." "Kissed?" "yeah, that's it." "Ryan kissed you? YOU?" Adam looked at her, "I mean, Ella, I know he's gay but...me?" she giggled, "feel flattered." "what?" "I mean, it's not hard to miss how he looks at you, how he feels about you-" "Ella, that's not what I meant-" "how do you feel about him?"

Adam looked at her, "Gabriella, that's not funny-" she rolled her eyes, "I'm not kidding, what are your feelings for ryan-" "Gabriella, I'm not gay." Gabriella giggled, "Are you sure about that?" he narrowed his eyes, "Kidding..Kidding." she raised her hands up in defense. she went over to Troy and Chloe and sat on the floor were they were building legos. Gabriella smiled and Troy wrapped his arm around her, and kissed his lips, and murmured against them, "Do you want to make Chloe a Bolton?" she asked.

"What?" Troy asked, his eyes semi wide. Gabriella giggled, "it's not a marriage proposal, but like...adopting her." "Brie-" "She needs a father Troy and...you're her..well you're more like a father to her." Troy smiled, grabbing her hand, looking at Chloe, "Hey, Chloe...want to be a Bolton?" she tilted her little head. "Huh?" Gabriella giggled, "what Troy is asking, is...do you want him to be your daddy?" No hesitation, Chloe jumped up and down and then onto Troy's lap. "YES! OH YES! MY DADDY TROY!"

Troy chuckled, holding her close to him, "I would be honored to be your daddy Chloe.." Chloe giggled, "Me love you Twoy." he smiled, "I love you too precious." he kissed her forehead.

After Dinner, Troy and Gabriella tucked Chloe into bed, and turned off her light switch. Gabriella leaned against the wall, and he pulled her close by the waist, kissing her lips. "You feel relieved?" he asked. she nodded, "Yes.. I am just so happy I won't have anymore trouble from Drew from now on." he smiled cupping her cheeks, "He won't bother you ever again..I promise you that." she smiled, "I still haven't met your parents.. have you talked to them about chloe?"

Troy sighed, "well my mom she...uh," his voice got real quiet, "what?" he looked at her, then away. "she uh..." "did she move away or something?" Troy nodded, "or something." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "you don't have to tell me..." "thank you..I just, kind of hard." she sighed, "but I'd like to know..maybe not now...but-" "someday."

Gabriella sighed, kissing his lips. they stood there kissing each other passionately. "Mmm.." Gabriella moaned. he chuckled, pulling away, "what kind of noise is that?" she giggled, "My kissing noise." he chuckled, cupping her cheek, "I love it." she smiled, he loooked at her, with all seriousness in her eyes, "Brie.. my mom-" she shook her head, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me-" "She died while giving birth to me." her eyes went wide, "I..I I'm sorry I didn't know.." he sighed, shuffling his feet, "It's okay.. it..it was along time ago." Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, "Troy.. that don't always happen.. I do plan on having a baby with you someday."

Troy shook his head, looking at her, and gently holding her shoulder's gently. "Brie, me and you...we have -we have Chloe, just...focus on her all right? Just-" she rested a hand on his cheek, "Troy, you're Chloe's father, but...I want to have biological kids with you-" "I don't want to kill you the same way I did my mother Brie!" he half yelled, tears running down his face before he could stop them. "Troy-" "I couldn't deal with it! My father-MY FATHER-blames me for killing my mother...I can't live with the blame for killing you; worse, what if I blame our baby? Huh? I don't want that, I don't want to be like my father..."

Gabriella pulled him into her bedroom closing the door, and pulling him into a hug. she pulled away, holding onto his shoulders, "Troy.. things happen for a reason.. things that we have no control over..It is not your fault what happened to your mother.. it happens to people all the time-" he shook his head, "and I don't want you to be one of those people." Gabriella shook her head sitting him on the bed with her, "Listen to me.. I love you.. and me and you, I wanna be yours forever Troy.. and.. and I would love it if we could have a baby together.." she grabbed his hands in hers kissing them, "don't you wanna have a child of your own? a baby that you helped create? come into this world?"

Troy looked at her, "Of course I do Brie I just...I don't want to risk anything-" she rubbed his back gently, "you won't-" "Brie, my father doesn't just...he doesn't just blame me for ...for killing-" "Hey," she turned his head to her, staring into his eyes, "it was an accident...you didn't kill her." "He resents me Brie...he-I can see it everytime he looks at me...he wishes...he wishes that I was the one that had died-" Gabriella softly kissed him, pulling away after a second, "it wasn't your fault. Surely he must-"

"It's what he wishes..." a hollow, empty laugh escaped his throat, "do you know that I-I used to...I used to wish that I WAS the one who had died, that maybe my mom and dad would be happier-" "No," Gabriella whispered, "Troy, look at me...look at me, you never think that way! If you had died...then I wouldn't be with you, I wouldn't be yours...sometimes God allows things to happen, but he'll never allow bad by itself. Something good always comes out of it." "Brie-" "Troy...your mother's death was tragic, but something good came out of it." "What?" Troy said, his voice coming a little harsher than he intended it to be. Gabriella was unfazed. "You."

He looked at her, leaning her back on the bed, and crawling ontop of her and kissing her lips. "your amazing you know that." Gabriella cupped his cheek, "I know.." she slid her hands under his shirt. "what are you doing?" he grabbed her hand kissing it. she giggled, "What do you think I"m doing." she went to the top of her blouse, and pulled the string out, "Lock the door." she whispered with a smirk on her face.

Troy looked at her, his eyes in seriousness and then he smiled. "is this some new-age therapy?" Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around him, "well...if you'll be my patient...then yes." He chuckled, kissing her again and taking the kisses down her neck. He was about to undo her blouse but then Adam slammed the door open, "Okay so I thought about what you said Gabriella-whoa!" Troy and Gabriella jumped off the bed, Adam covered his eyes, turning around, "it's going to be very hard to un-see that."

Gabriella bit her lip, "this is why I said to lock the door." she giggled. Troy chuckled, "umm er.. .Now." Adam rolled his eyes, "Okay, just go on your buisness..like I never was here." he shut the door behind him, and Gabriella bit her lip, looking at Troy, "what do you think? baby?" Troy was breathing heavy, "I..I don't know brie.." she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Please." she kissed his lips, and licking his earlob. He groaned, "B-Brie.." she smiled, whispering, "If you give me a baby, I can have it at the end of the summer..how does that sound?"

Troy sighed, "I just...he popped his head up, standing on his feet and grabbing her hand." she furrowed her brow, "what are you doing?" he huffs out a breath, "I...I want you to meet my ...my parents." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy you don't have to-" "I want to...I...my mom, I know where she's buried it's just...please..."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy.. I..are you sure?' he grabbed her hands, "I need to do this before we do anything." she kissed his lips, and nodded, "Okay.. can we take chloe?" he nodded, "Yeah. I think they need to know about her." Gabriella nodded, "You sure you wanna do this?" he nodded pulling her close, "I'll be strong.. for you and chloe." she nodded, "If were together, nothing can break us."

Troy smiled, cupping her face and kissing her lips lightly. "Come on...the cemetary is quite a drive." Gabriella smiled softly, "I'll go get Chloe." Troy walked to the car, while Gabriella walked to Chloe's room, Adam was there talking to the near sleeping girl. "I mean...I know I'm not gay...it's just when your mom put it like that-I don't know, Ryan's a nice guy. But...kind of a shock when he kissed me you know?" Gabriella smiled, "why don't you just consider it an honour that gay guys like you. Ryan has a crush on you Adam...he really LIKES you."

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy, Gabriella and Chloe pulled up to a small cemetary that was an hour away. Troy and Gabriella walked up the hill, holding chloe's hand. Troy looked down at the grave. Chloe put a hand on Troy's shoulder, "Is this your mommy grave?" she was holding a teddy bear. he smiled wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead, "Yeah baby, it is." Gabriella got down on her knees with Troy, hugging his arm and pecking his lips.

They stared at the grave for a moment till Gabriella broke the silence. "Hi Lyla.." she hugged Troy's arm tighter, "You should be really proud of your son.. he turned out to be a great man.. and..and even a great father to my daughter.." She took a deep breath, "But he blames himself for what happened to you, and everyone else can see it's not his fault except for him."

Troy looked at her, she pecked his lips, "Don't blame yourself.. cause I want to make a baby with you..I love you.. don't be afraid." she kissed his nose, "Me and Chloe will be waiting in the car for you when your ready.. you going to be okay?" she asked standing up on her feet grabbing chloe's hand.

Troy nodded, "yeah I...I will." Gabriella kissed his lips gently, then grabbed Chloe's hand leading her back to the car to give Troy a few minutes. He sat in the grass in silence for a while; just staring at the headstone. "Mom..." his voice warbled, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you die-I just...he blames me. Dad." He nodded as if confirming his own statement, "He just...it's my fault your dead to him...and I just started to believe it when I got older...mom, he blames me...and I-I just miss you, even though I never knew you..."

Troy took a deep breath, letting it out, and looked back at the car, and back at his mother's grave. "I..I've fallen inlove mom.. with..with a beautiful girl and her baby...I..I'm scared of being a father, but.. but I love them both, I just have to try.." he bit his lip, " I love you mommy...and..I"m sorry."

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to his father's drive-way. Gabriella looked at him, "Are you ready for this Troy?" he nodded holding her hand, "Uh.. er yeah, I"m just.. nervous." she smiled squeezing his hand, "Don't worry.. I'm here with you.." they got out of the car as Gabriella placed Chloe on her hip walking behind Troy.

They went straight to the garage were a man about in his mid-40's was working on a car. Troy cleared his throat, "Uh..er Dad." The man stopped, and looked up, "T-Troy.. Son.." he got up, and wiped his hands, "Umm what can I help you with?" Troy sighed, "Uh. this is Gabriella.. the love of my life. and her daughter Chloe.." Gabriella smiled sweetly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Bolton." she held out her hand.

Jack looked at her hand, shaking it gently, "umm nice to meet you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled softly, "It's a nice place you got here." she said changing the subject trying to get rid of some of the tension between the father and son. Jack ignored her question, "So, are..er..is Chole your and Troy's daughter?" Gabriella shook her head, "No.. umm she's belongs to my ex-boyfriend." she smiled letting Chloe to the ground, and holding her hand and hugging Troy's arm, "But I would love to have a baby with your son someday." she smiled pecking his lips.

"Well," Jack said, "you best be careful, did he tell you that he killed his mom?" Gabriella and Troy looked at him, "What?" Gabriella said, it came out a question, Troy grabbed her arm. "Brie-" "Your son is a great man...he didn't do anything-" "He killed my wife. His own mother. Just when he was a baby-" "it wasn't his fault!"

Troy sighed, "Brie..let's just go." he picked up chloe, and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding tightly. Gabriella was glaring at Jack, "Hold on Troy. I'm not finished-" Jack sighed, "look, Sweetie, you need to calm down-" she ran her hand through her hair, and put her hand infront of his face, "No. you don't need to call me sweetie-"

"Gabi-" "You don't need to call me sweetie.. Troy was a baby, a baby! he was a newborn baby that you help crreated, and balming him for the death of his mother is rediculous! Troy is a great father, and how I know he would be to his own kid, is cause he treats my daughter like his own! So stop treating him like his worthless, because his not.. your the one who is a coward that needs someone to blame things on."

Jack looked at her, she turned on her heel and marched out the door with Troy and Chloe. Troy stopped in his tracks, turning to face his dad. "You're still my...my dad. Just...you need to think about...things. I love you." with that he turned away, and walked out the door, grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her and Chloe to the car. Chloe squirmed in his arms however, "Down...down...down..." Troy put her down, and she ran to Jack; wrapping her little arms around his legs. "Grandpa."

Jack looked down at the little girl. she was a precious little girl. she had dark hair, and hersey brown eyes, and tan skin, just like her mother. he smiled softly, "Hi sweetie.." he got down to her height, "what's your name?" she smiled sweetly, "Chloe." she giggled. he smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Chloe.." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at Troy, "Troy..we should..get going." Troy nodded instantly, "Yeah, I know.. come here Chloe." he lifted Chloe and she layed her head on his shoulder were she felt safe most of the time. "Bye Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back to the house. Chloe ran upstairs into her bedroom. Troy and Gabriella went into her bedroom. Adam was gone, and his mother was out of town for a few weeks. she held his hands, "I'm sorry about-" he cupped her cheeks, and kissing her passionately. "It's not your fault baby, I.. I'm the one who wanted to show you." he held her hand, bringing it to his chest, "It just..I don't wanna lose you like I lost my mom..I.. I couldn't live with myself.." Gabriella smiled sadly, cupping his cheek, "You won't ever lose me Troy, things happen, God makes things happen for a reason. he needed your mom up in heaven with him, like she wanted my grandma in heaven.. you would of loved her, she would of loved you." he kissed her lips, "I love you." he whispered. she smiled, "I love you too."

Troy lets free a small smile, "yeah...I...I just don't want to-" Gabriella grabbed his face with one hand, pinching his lips together **(Like Leslie Mann did to Matthew Perry near the end of 17again). **"Troy...you aren't going to lose me, never ever ever never, I am yours. Forever."

He looks at her, her hand is still pinching his lips together. "Okay..." she smiles, he looks at her lips, then at her eyes. "You can let go of my face now." she smiled, "Hm, I don't think-" "Brie, you're leaving a bruise." "I'll kiss it better." Troy attempted to smirk, but instead it looked like a grimace, "Funny, now let go of my face." Gabriella giggled, shaking her head, "no, I like you like this." "With a pinched face?" "staring at me, I love your eyes."

Troy smiled about to kiss her lips, but Gabriella put her hand over her mouth so that his lips were pressed against her hand. he looked at her, raising a brow. she giggled, "I don't want to have a baby just yet...after we graduate." he smiled softly, "alright." she giggled, kissing his lips, "I love you." she said softly. he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "I love you too..so much.. you and chloe." she pecked his lips, "Are you staying here tonight, or going home?" she asked.

Troy sighed, "I should probably get home...I have murphy at home." "Murphy?" Troy chuckled, "He's my alaskan shepard." Gabriella nodded, "oh...I get it now, you should bring him over...Chloe loves dogs." Troy smiled, "Yeah...maybe I will, but I seriously think I should be home with him, I'm scared to think what he did to my house.." she giggled, "Well if you find him with a girl, don't be too hard on him."

Troy smiled pecking her lips, "I love you..goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow at school." she smiled, "I Love you too..goodnight." he pecked her lips walking out her door. Gabriella watched him leave out the door, and she sighed. she loved him so much. she smiled, she had the perfect idea on how to show him how much she loved him. she called Adam to come home to watch Chloe for a little bit. and when Adam showed up to watch Chloe, Gabriella grabbed her phone, car keys, and jacket and headed out the door.

**TGTGTGTG**

The next day at School, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay were all looking at Gabriella's tattoo. it was at the bottom of her stomach were her jeans were folded down at. "See, It says Troy." Sharpay gasped, "Gabs! Troy is going to flip!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No he won't..I think he'll love it." Taylor bit her lip, "Gabs, when I got a tattoo on my ankle, Chad flipped out on me and we didn't kiss or have sex or anything for a week." Gabriella sighed, "Guys, Troy is different you'll see." "See what." A voice came up behind them.

Gabriella turned to find Troy. "Hey baby." she kissed his lips. Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other, "Oh well look at the time.. time to go.. see you Gabriella." Troy watched them leave, "What's up with them-" she smiled, "I have to show you something..I got something to show you how much I love you." he smiled, "Baby, I know you love me, and you know I love you-" she smiled, "Please..I have to show you." he sighed, "Okay fine, let's see." he crossed his arms smiling at her. she giggled turning to her hip, and folding down the top of her jeans, and lifting up her shirt a little. what revealed was his name in black cursive letters attached to her skin.

"Brie...what is...when did you-" "Do you like it?"Troy looked at her then at the tattoo, his lips moving but nothing coming out but sputterings. "Uh...I..uh..well I...it's...it's...it sure is thoughtful." Gabriella looked at him, pulling down her shirt and placing her hands on his shoulders, "I got it for you...that way when your not with me, you are. Always. Forever."

Troy smiled, half the shock of the tattoo leaving, "now that is a great reason to hear." she giggled, grabbing his hand. "We should get to class." Troy bites his lip, "I'll meet you there, I need to use the men's room." "Okay," I love you.." "Always love you." he pecked her lips sweetly, watching her fine ass walk off to class, he got out his phone and went into the men's bathroom. It rang once, "Okay...dad, hi..uh...I know I don't normally ask for much but...do you know any tattoo parlors? Good ones?"

His dad was silent for a short moment, "Tattoo parlor? what's this about?" Troy sighed, "I'll..I'll explain later.. but..I need to know where a good one is, and how much it would be." Jack was puzzled at first, but sighed and spoke, "You know your Uncle Robert? he has a tattoo parlor on Davidson street, he might do it for free, but if not, since your family he'll do it for a good fifteen dollars."

Troy nodded, even though his father couldn't see him. "Thanks...I'll head there now-" "Wait what about school-" "you haven't cared if I went to school or not for a good 17 years? And your starting to now?" he hung up, walking swiftly through the doors without being seen and heading to his truck. He drove down main street, turning left on Davidson and parking in front of a ratty looking building that said 'Radical Rob's Tattoo Parlor' above the door. It smelled of beer and animal urine just out side. Goody.

"Hey! What can I do you for?" Troy swallowed, pushing himself out of the crushing hug, "uh...a tattoo." his uncle laughed, "well you came to the right place, what kind?" "Uh...to show my girlfriend I love her." His uncle nods, "oh okay...well, there's a selection on the wall there. Go check it out, then let me know, I'll be in the back." he walks in the back room, Troy nods to nothing and looks at the selection of tatttoos. "AHHH! FUCKING HELL!" a voice screamed from the back, causing Troy to jump. Soon, he heard his uncle yell, "PUT SOME ICE ON IT WHEN I'M DONE! NOW STAY PUT!"

Gulping, Troy looks back at the chart of tattoo selections. None of them seemed to fit Gabriella. Suddenly Troy got an idea, he had drawn it a long time ago. He was in history class and very bored. It was 'Brie', the B was all curly Q with a heart sprouting from the top left corner, then the R was a block with headphones on top and music notes surrounding, the I was a sword crossed top and bottom with two roses, and the E was intertwining roses that were different colours; the top rose was blue, the middle was red and the bottom was purple. He smiled, this would be his tattoo to Gabriella. Standing up, he went to the front counter, ringing the bell that sat there. "AHHHH! FUCK!" another yell, his uncle screams, "OH SHUT UP YOU PUSSY!"

Troy gulped, "Uncle Robert." his uncle turned to him smiling, "So you pick out a tattoo Troy?" Troy nodded, "Yeah." he pulled out the paper and handed it to his uncle, "This.. I want this tattoo." his uncle nodded, "Nice..well come to the chair over here." Troy gulped nervously, and sat in the tall chair. he smiled, "Well who is this girl?" he said applying some alcohol on his chest. Troy bit his lip, "Her name is Gabriella..I love her." His uncle smiled, "Gabriella Montez?" Troy raised a brow, "Yeah?" he smiled, "She was here last night getting her tatoo.. she screamed..a lot.. but don't worry, I think it was just cause she was a girl." he chuckled.

Troy looked at him, "Wait, screaming? It's going to hurt?" his uncle laughed, "only if you're not strong enough. You're strong enough right?" Troy gulped, muttering a 'God I hope so', his uncle heard that and was like "Great!" he leaned the chair down flat and applied the needle to his skin. Troy wanted to jump but instead he clenched his fists, "News flash kiddo...if you're tense it'll only hurt worse. Just relax."

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy pulled up to Adam's House. Gabriella was sitting on the swing while chloe was playing in the pool. her eyes moved to Troy who was walking up, he smiled. Gabriella smiled getting up from the swing, and going to him to wrap his arms around him, kissing him. "hey you never came back to school.. where did you go?" he sighed, lifting up his shirt, to reveal the tattoo he got for her. she gasped covering her mouth. "T-Troy...you..you..you got a tattoo!" she smiled. he smiled lifting her up and spinning her around, "I got it for you.. now you know I love you." she smiled tears running down her cheeks, she sniffled, "God..I love you so much.." she traced his tattoo. "It..it looks great on you.." she looked up at him.

His face was a mix of a smile and a grimace, "what's wrong?" "Nothing just...my uncle didn't use enough alcohol to numb my skin." she giggled, "well I screamed when I got mine." "I know." "You know?" "he told me."

Gabriella looked at him, "So we got our tatoo's at the same place." he nodded, "by the same person." she giggled, "It's destiny." he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her, "yeah it is." she smiled. what they did not know was their was someone who was watching their every move from the bushes. Gabriella smiled kissing Troy's lips. the person in the bushes was no other then drew. his stomach twisted with the green monster. Jealousy was driving him insane, so insane to stalk.

Gabriella giggled, "Hey, I'm going to have to run up to the mall real quick, Wanna come with?" he nodded kissing her lips, "yes.. let's head out." Gabriella giggled as her and Troy got into his car to go to the mall while Adam watched Chloe.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

At the mall, Troy went to the guy's section of clothes, while Gabriella was in the Woman section. she lifted up a shirt and she put it up to her in the mirror to see how it looked. her phone vibrated and picked it up. the number was unfamiliar and it said "I see you." Gabriella gasped, dropping the shirt, and turning around scared to death. then she got another text, "That shirt definetly. You look so good in black." she gasped dropping the shirt in the basket and running to find Troy.

Troy was looking at some jeans until he heard a frantic Gabriella calling his name. "Troy!" he turned to find her running to him with tears in her eyes, along with fear in them. "Brie..what happened?" she sniffled, "I.. someone is stalking me Troy.. stalking me." she gave her his phone, "Look..Look at the messages.. I..someone's following me.."

Troy looked at the messages, and back at her biting his lower lip, "Brie-" she sniffled hugging him tightly, and laying her head on his chest. "I...I'm scared Troy." he sighed kissing her forehead, "It's alright..everything will be alright." she sniffled, "I..I just wanna go home and sleep."

"It'll be okay Brie...it will, I promise." he held her close, looking over her shoulder around the store and even daring to look through the windows of the women's store. Nothing. He kissed her cheek and temple while rubbing her back, "come on...let's go home."

Gabriella nodded, "I..I wanna go home.. and crawl into bed.. I'm tired." He nodded, "I know..I know.. I'll take you home." she sniffled as he wrapped his arm around her and walked them out to the car.

Troy carried Gabriella to her bedroom cause she had fallen asleep in the car. he carried her into the bedroom and layed her on the bed, covering her up, and kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and then lips gently, and walked out of the room. Adam looked at him, "Is she okay?" Troy sighed, "yeah she is, I just.. I wish she didn't have to go through all this shit." Adam sighed, "I know.. it kills me to see that drew did this to her.." Troy sighed, then chloe ran to him, "Daddy Troy! Can we go visit Grandpa?"

Troy bit his lip, "Angel.. not right now, alright.. what if we watch some TV?" Chloe nodded smiling as Troy lifted her up in his lap and she held the remote in her hand. she turned on the TV and the movie 'The Lucky One' was playing. Gabriella watched it the night before. Troy chuckled as they were in the middle of a scene when Logan Thibault played by Zac Efron was walking with his dog. Chloe looked at Troy and asked, "Are you going to marry my mommy?"

Troy looks at her, his eyes half wide. Chloe was...smart beyond her years. "Uh...I-" "She loves you." Chloe says, watching the screen, now it was Logan showing Beth's picture around Hamden County. Chloe points at the screen then at Troy, "Daddy Logan...Daddy Troy."

Troy chuckled, pulling chloe close to him and kissing her forehead, "I love you." she giggled sweetly, "I love you too daddy Troy." he smiled and they continued watching the movie.

Gabriella woke up later that night around 8. she scratched the top of her head and looked at her phone. she received a text from Adam, "Gabs, don't panic, me and Troy had a late practice tonight, and chloe is with sharpay spending the night." Gabriella sighed, slipping her phone in her pocket and sitting up. Thunder and Lightning struck, and she jumped.

She began walking slowly down the stairs then the electricity went off. "oh no.." she whimpered. then she heard a noise come through the living room window. "Who's there?" she whimpered. no answer. she gulped grabbing the nearest baseball bat holding it infront of her tightly, taking small baby steps towards the living room.

As she made her way into the living room. lightning brightened up the living room and a man stood there. Gabriella screamed, taking the bat and hit him in the nuts. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT! I GOT PEPPER SPRAY!" she yelled.

The man went down instantly, his hands looking like they covered his balls. "Ah...oh, sweet baby - Fu...mmm." he groaned in pain, Gabriella held the bat tight in her hand, she swallowed and moved closer a bit. "D-don't move...I have pepperspray and a bat-" "Br.." the man choked out in pain. She shook her head, "I will scream! I know kung fu!" "Bri-" "I have a giant dog in the kitchen-" "Brie! Please just shut up for a moment...I think you killed them!"

Troy grimaced in pain, "ah!" Gabriella gasped, letting the bat on the floor, and sitting down beside him, "Troy! oh my god! I'm so so so so so sorry!" he groaned, "It-It's okay.." he bit his lip. "here..I'll..I'll help you to the kitchen to put some ice on that."

She helped him up and helped him into the kitchen to sit on the chair. Gabriella grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer, "here..try this." he grabbed it from her, "Thanks." and he placed it on his balls. "Ohhh that feels so good." she sighed, "I am so so so so sorry Troy..I thought you were an intruder, or..or Drew..why did you come through the window anyways? I thought you were at practice with adam?"

Troy held the bag of ice to his crotch, breathing slowly, in and out. "Oh...this...feels nice." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy," "What?" he asked, looking at her. "why did you come in through the window? Not the door..?" "Forgot my key, Adam is being a bitch on two legs-" "he's not gay..." "then why did he stay behind to talk to Ryan?"

**TGTGTG**

Adam wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, he needed to talk to Ryan about...the stunt he pulled at his house a few weeks ago. And, he's been thinking a lot about it. "What'd you wanna talk about?" Adam turned, seeing a freshly freshened up Ryan standing before him. Things had...gotten awkward. "Uh...about, what happened...the football game?" Ryan blushed, looking down, becoming uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it-" "Yeah, that's not working for me...but that's what I wanna talk about." "I"m sorry okay, it won't happen again." "Will you let me finish? Or at least let me tell you-" "Sharpay's waiting for me to pick her up at the mall, we're going to go see Katy Perry's new movie."

Adam sighs, Ryan turns to the door. That does it, he really doesn't want to ...but, desperate times call for desperate messures. Sucking in a breath and stomaching the bile of discomfort that rose to his throat, he chased after Ryan, now they were outside the gym, in front of the principal's office. Hopefully the secretary that always stays late decided to turn in early. Adam grabs Ryan's elbow and tugs him into his chest. "Adam-oof!" Ryan didn't much out when Adam crashed his lips on his.

**TGTGTG**

Gabriella and Troy sat on the floor of the living room, His arm around her holding her close to him. Gabriella giggled, "So seriously, Chad is scared of the midgets on Wizard of Oz?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah, ever since we were younger, his been afraid." Gabriella giggled, "Wow. Wizard Of Oz is like my all time favorite movie." she smiled. he chuckled, "Just don't mention the midgets infront of chad." Gabriella gigged, "Alrighty then." she smiled sitting up taking their drinks, "want some more orange soda?" she asked.

Troy nodded, holding out his glass, "that'd be sweet." Gabriella smiled, pouring some orange liquid in his glass but then a stroke of thunder boomed loudly, causing Gabriella to jump and drop the bottle of soda, spilling it over her, Troy and the floor.

"You okay?" Troy asked, Gabriella bit her lip, nodding. "Yeah just...thunder." "You don't like-" she shakes her head, "I'm terrified of it." "want me to hold you?" Gabriella looked at him, "Please?" Troy smiled, scooting closer to her and wrapping her tight in his arms, _"Allouette Gentille allouette, allouette je te plumerai." _he sang in her in ear, she pulls away, "what's-" "my grandma would sing it me when i got scared...thought you'd like it."

Gabriella smiled up at him, "I love it." she pecked his lips, "like I love you." he smiled holding her close, "Just to let you know.. I will always love you and Chloe..and I will always be there to protect you both." he kissed her forehead, "I know that..I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Adam, Troy and the rest of the gang were away for a basketball game in Arizona. Gabriella stayed behind with chloe so chloe wouldn't stay in nasty crumy hotels. Gabriella was on the phone fixing up dinner, talking to Troy. she smiled through the phone, "Yes baby, I miss you too.. so so much." he smirked even though Gabriella couldn't see it, "Wipe that smirk off your face mister bolton." she giggled. Troy chuckled, "I love you.. tell chloe I love her." Gabriella nodded, "Will do.. love you wildcat..kick butt." he smiled, "Love you.. bye." and they hung up.

Gabriella began the dishes and Chloe sat on the porch playing with playdo that Troy got her, and eating some chicken nuggets. then came behind her was a voice, "Chloe." Chloe's head shot up, and gasped, "Daddy!" he put a finger to his lips, "I want you angel to stay out here and play while mommy and me talk inside." Chloe nodded, "Okay daddy."

Drew walked inside, and grabbed Gabriella from behind. Gabriella turned to come face to face with Drew. her eyes widened, "D-Drew.." he smirked throwing her on the kitchen table, ripping her clothes off. "I told you no one could have you except me." Gabriella whimpered, "Get off me Drew! Get off me!"

After his seed filled into her, Gabriella was in more tears then she already was in. Drew smiled after an hour of raping her, he zipped up his jeans, and tightening his belt around him, "This was fun gabs, but I gotta run.. and tell pretty boy about this, and next time will be worst.." Gabriella sobbed into her arms. he smirked, "Love you princess." and he left.

**TGTGTG**

Weeks went by since the incident. Gabriella didn't tell one soul, not even Troy. but she was having morning sickness, which meant she was pregnant..with drew's baby again. she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand, that said positve with a pink plus sign. Gabriella bit her lip back, she had to tell Troy what happened. as she walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into Adam. "Oh Hey gabs-" "Adam I'm pregnant." he looked at her, "That's great.. you and Troy-" she shook her head, "It's not Troy's."

"What do you mean it's not-" Gabriella bit her lip, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the bathroom and locking the door. Adam crossed his arms over his chest, something he picked up from Ryan. Oh God. "When you and...everyone was at the game in Arizona..." "What is it Gabs?" She sucked in a breath, "Drew broke in and he...he..." "What did that bastard do?" "He...he..." "Out with it Gabs." Her voice was really soft, almost inaudible, when she spoke, "he raped me."

His eyes widened, "WHAT?" "Sh!" Gabriella shushed, putting a hand over his mouth. "Adam, please don't tell Troy...please.." he moved her hand away, "Gabs, he has to know-" "no!" she freaked, "Adam, as far as Troy will know...this"-she wraps an arm around her belly-"is his baby."

Adam sighed, "Gabs.. you can't live a lie for long.. cause you keeping this from him, and he finds out later on.. I know Troy.. he will be pissed." Gabriellla began sniffling, "A-Adam..he'll-he'll hate me..he'll call me a whore who cheated on him, and then leave me and chloe..I can't have another man walk out on her again.. I..I can't Adam..I can't." he pulled her close to him, "Hey, Troy will not do that.. and if he does, forget him, I will still be here for you.." she sniffled, "I..I'm scared of what he'll react too." "There's only one way to find out.. his outside shooting hoops..I'll send him in here."

A few moments later, Troy walked into see a sobbing Gabriella on the floor. "Brie!" he instantly went over to her as she was sitting down against the tub. "T-Troy..I..I need to talk to you-" before she could finish, Chad opened the door, "Dude! guess what! Sharpay cheated on Derek!"

Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy sighed, "I knew that she would do that.. I swear, I hate girls that cheat." Gabriella froze, and stiffened. Chad bit his lip, "Yeah me too.. well I'll leave you two alone." he shut the door. Troy turned to Gabriella, "I can't believe shar did that..I hate cheaters.." she sniffled, "Y-Yeah.. there the worst." she began to feel guilty. "so what's wrong?" she sighed, "Uhh.." she sighed, she couldn't tell him the truth, "We're having a baby together."

Troy's smile grew up to his cheeks, "Brie! Really? that's amazing!" he kissed her lips, "I love you so much! this is great!" he placed a hand on her belly, "How did you find out?" she sniffled, "Today. I took a pregnancy test..your not mad?" she asked. _well of course his not mad. he doesn't know the truth. he thinks his the father. _she thought to herself. he smiled, "Mad? of course not! I'm happy! I love you!" he kissed her passionately, "I love you too.." she spoke softly.

Then a thought occured to him, he pulled away, his thumbs wiping away her tears. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Gabriella sniffled, "I'm...I'm happy yeah it's just I was worried about-" "What I'd think?" she nods her head silently, he sighs, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her forehead, "hey...I think you were right to worry I mean, you're a mother already but...you didn't need to worry about what I think, you could've just asked."

Gabriella sniffled, she hated lying to him. "r-really?" he nodded, "Of course..Gabriella, look, I love you.. you can tell me anything, I'm always here for you, I love you.. you can tell me anything that's wrong." _Oh god, why is he torturing me? he knows something. _she thought to herself. she smiled softly, "Thanks.. I love you too.." he smiled, "Great.. I wanna be there for every doctors appointment." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Troy...It..It means a lot that your not going to run." he smiled, "Wheres better then here?" she smiled softly, she hated herself. she was a no good cheater carrying another man's baby that wasen't the man she loved.

**TGTGTGTG**

A Week went by. and Troy was starting to worry about Gabriella. she started having nightmares, and couldn't sleep. she wasen't eating much, and that wasen't healthy when you were pregnant. Gabriella was at her locker and Troy came beside her, "Brie.. we need to talk." she sighed, then the bell rang, "Oh..look the bell..I'll talk to you later." Troy sighed, "Brie-" she sighed, "I have to go."

After school that day, Troy was heading out of the locker room, in his jersey until he saw Adam and Gabriella talking. he went behind the bleachers. "Gabs, you have to tell him-" "No Adam..He'll.. he'll hate me!" Adam sighed, "Gabs.. you know this baby isn't Troy's." she sniffled, "I know..I'm a cheater-"

"No your not!" she began sobbing, "Yes I am.. I hurt the man I love, and I lied to him-" "Gabs, you can't blame yourself, you were raped-" she sniffled shaking her head, "I..I can't tell Troy the truth.. he'll hate me, he'll call me a whore, and walk out on me and chloe.. just like drew did.. and I know this cause he hates cheaters.. he told me so himself!" she began crying sitting down on the bleacher seat beside her.

Adam sighed, sitting next to her and rubbing her back. "Gabs, Troy is a good guy...he wouldn't hate you for anything. He isn't the type of guy to walk out on a girl. Especially a girl in your position." She snapped her head up at him, "my position? A single mom who happens to be pregnant by a guy who raped me? I girl whose been kicked out by her family, shunned and ridiculed? Oh yeah, that makes me feel LOADS better. ..not." "Gabs-" she stood up, shaking her head, "No...okay, I just...leave me alone right now, I want to be alone."

She turned on her heel and marched out of the gym, Troy bit his lip walking out from his hiding place. "She was raped?" Adam jumped, startled, turning around. "Troy...hey. What are you-" "you knew she was...and she didn't tell me? You didn't tell me?" "She made me promise, what was I supposed to do?" Troy's anger rose, "I don't know! Go behind her back and tell me anyway!" Troy couldn't help it, but he shoved Adam back a few good feet. Adam stumbled, "Hey, stop it, man...she's my friend. My friend before you were."

Troy looked at him, "She's my girlfriend! something that's much more powerful then friendship!" Adam glared at him, "If it wasen't for me! you would of never met her! so don't fucking start this shit on me!" Troy growled, pushing him backwards, "Whatever! I need to talk to her."

After school, Adam and Gabriella were sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Gabs..I'm sorry, he overheard us." Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I can't believe he found out this way." then there was a knock on the door. Adam and Gabriella's head's snapped to see Troy at the door. Gabriella sighed, "Adam, could you, give me and him some privacy?"

Adam nodded, "If you need me, I'll be upstairs with chloe." he walked upstairs. Gabriella sighed slipping out of her seat, and opening the door, "Hi Troy-" "You lied to me." she sighed, "I know...I'm sorry Troy." he bit his lip, "why didn't you tell me?"

Gabriella sighed, "Cause..I knew what you would do.. since..since I was pregnant with Drew's-" his head snapped at her, "Drew did this to you!" she gulped, "Troy-" "That bastard!" Gabriella bit her lip, "Look..I..I'm sorry.. just please.. just go ahead and break my heart, call me a whore, and walk out on me.. I deserve this for what I did to you.. I'm sorry Troy..I'm sorry..I..I never meant to hurt you.. especially this way..I..I love you so much." she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy rested a hand on her stomach, "No...but I am going to deal with Drew." Gabriella's eyes widened, she shook her head, "No, Troy please it's not-" "Worth it? Brie, he broke into the house...and he violated you!" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy please-" "I"m tired of him hurting you Gabriella." "Troy-" "Don't stop me, just don't." "Troy-" "Gabriella that bastard is as good as dead when I get to him, so he better be good at hiding."

"Troy.. he told me that next time it would be worst if you found out." he pulled her close, "Come here." he lifted her up on the counter, his hands resting on his legs. "Brie.. you mean the world to me, and like I said before, I love you, and I will always be there to protect you-" she sniffled, "But Troy, this..this baby-" he shook his head, "I don't care.. chloe isn't mine but I still love her, and I will love this one just the same..I just..I feel bad for who their real low life father is." Gabriella sniffled, "I..I just..I can't believe that.. that I got pregnant out of this..I was..I was hoping for a baby with you, and I..I ruined that." she sniffled looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

"No," Troy said, kissing her fingers, staring into her eyes. "one day it will happen, but...you have nothing to apologize for." Gabriella bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't want to lose you." Troy sighed, but smirked, "if that doesn't sound familiar...Brie, what did you tell me when I thought-when I thought I could lose you if we have a baby together?"

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you." she pecked his lips. he smiled kissing her lips passionately. Gabriella kept pecking back until Troy threw the things off the counter and crawling ontop of her kissing her passionately.

Gabriella moaned running her fingers on the back of his neck and up through his hair. he leaned his forehead on hers, "I love you.. nothing will never change that...never." Gabriella smiled, "I..I love you to so much." he smiled, his lips attaching back to hers, then going down to her neck. Gabriella's eyes widened, "Troy..No please..please..to..to much memories.. too much.." she sat up sniffling.

Troy looked at her, putting a hand to her cheek, "Brie..." she sniffled, and turned her head away. "I ...I don't understand." Troy looked at her, "Brie? Understood what?" she looked at him again, "I don't understand how a person can hate another so...strongly..."

"Brie-" "I hate Drew.." "Brie dont-" "I hate him Troy," she stood up from the table, Troy followed suit. "Brie-" "I HATE HIM!" her voice was a screech that caused Adam to run down stairs, and having told Chloe to stay up stairs, he ran into the kitchen in time to see Gabriella breaking everything breakable she could reach without standing on her tiptoes.

Troy grabbed her from the waist, and squeezing her arms together so she couldn't escape. "Brie! It's okay!" she began sobbing. "T-T-Troy.." he sighed, "Shh.. it's okay." he sat her down on the couch, holding her close, "Shh.. it's..it's alright brie..it's okay." she sniffled resting her head on his chest, calming down a little, burying her face into his chest,

"I hate him Troy." she mumbled. he sighed caressing her hair, "I know Brie." he kissed her forehead, "I know." she sniffled, "I...why do you wanna be with me? I'm a single mom who's a big mess Troy.. you don't need this.. at all.. you don't deserve this.. I don't deserve you.." she cried into his chest.

He hugged her to him, he looked at Adam who was staring at the kitchen then at Gabriella then at Troy. "What happened?" he mouthed, Troy sighed, shaking his head slightly and kissing her forehead. "Brie..." she sniffled, hunching her shoulders in. "Brie look at me." She shook her head, "Troy please...just-" she jumped out his arms and went to the kitchen window, pounding on it with her hands, cracks appearing with each with pound. Troy and Adam went to pull her hands away but she kept hitting the window. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I WISH HE'D DIE! I HATE HIM!" "Brie...Brie...stop it!" "Gabs!"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed, flailing her arms, "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Tears streamed down her face as Troy and Adam pulled her back. "Gabs, stop it! Stop it!" "NO!" "Mommy?" Suddenly they all turned, Chloe was standing in the kitchen door way, a small sippy cup in her hand. "Mommy...?" "Chloe..." Troy started, letting Adam take hold of Gabriella, "Chloe-" "What's wrong with mommy?" "She's not feeling too good-" "why is she sick?" "No..she's not...she's upset?" "Yes, Chloe-"

Chloe bit her lip, "My mommy needs me." Gabriella sniffled, Chloe ran over to her, "Mommy, come on.. let's get you to bed." she sniffled, "Yes baby girl.. that's what me and you both need.. some rest." she lifted up chloe taking her upstairs with her. Adam looked at Troy, "Go check on her." Troy nodded, following the two upstairs.

When he peaked through the door, Gabriella was playing with chloe's curls, "Mommy.. are you inlove with Twoy?" Gabriella smiled, 'Yes sweetie I am, I.. I think his actually someone who can be a father for you.. since your real daddy is broken." Chloe giggled, "Daddy will be fixed soon, right?"

Gabriella sighed, "Babygirl, sometimes things happen for a reason..and people say things they don't mean..I mean this, your real daddy still loves you, I still love you, Troy loves you." Chloe smiled, "You still love daddy right?"

Gabriella smiled sadly, "Baby, me and your real daddy, were having problems.. but your daddy will always have a special place in my heart but...I won't let him hurt us anymore..especially you.. he can do whatever he wants to mommy.. it's you I'm concerned about.. your my world chloe, and I would give up anything just for you." Chloe smiled, "I love you mommy.." and her eyes closed and she fell asleep on her mother.

Gabriella sighs, biting her lip hard; feeling a stabbing pain where the baby was inside her. But she didn't scream for two reasons, one, it will wake Chloe, and two...Troy and Adam will come running.

Chloe turned over on the bed, Gabriella held tight to her but grimaced when the pain in her stomach became to great. Kissing Chloe on the cheek, she slowly slid from the mattress and walked slowly to the door. Troy backed away from the door, walking quickly downstairs to the kitchen again where Adam was attempting to clean up the broken glass that Gabriella had made.

"So..." Troy said, Adam looked up at him. "I'm er, sorry for...the fight yesterday...in the gym." "Don't worry about it man-Damn it!" Adam cursed when he cut his palm on a piece of glass. Troy nodded, "need any help cleaning...?" "that'd be swell-Gabs, what are you...what's wrong?" Troy turns, seeing Gabriella looking pale and gripping her stomach tightly.

Troy looked at her, rushing over to her, "Brie..what..what's a matter?" she grimaced, and groaned in pain. "Troy..I.. you..you need to get me to the hospital..fast..please." he nodded quickly, holding her back, and helping her to the car, "Adam, stay here with chloe.. I'll take her to the hospital." Adam nodded, walking upstairs to chloe's room.

As Troy and Gabriella were waiting in the room. Gabriella was sitting on the bed, and Troy sat in the chair across from her. he looked at her, standing up and holding her, "Are you okay?" he pulled away to look at her, "I..I don't even know anymore." he sighed, "It will-" then the doctor walked in with a clipboard, "Gabriella..I..I'm sorry to inform this, you had a miscarriage due to stress." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "No, you..you can't be serious?" he nodded, "I am so sorry Gabriella.. I know this must be painful, so I will leave you and your boyfriend.." The doctor left the room, Gabriella looked at Troy, "T-Troy.. I..I feel horrible.. I.. even though this was drew's baby I..I would never.." she began to sob into her hands.

Troy looks at her, "Brie..." he wraps his arms around her, "no..it isn't your fault, it was an accident-" Gabriella looked at him with weary and bleary eyes. "A baby Troy...a baby died because of-" "it wasn't your fault, Gabriella." she shook her head, "My fault...it's my fault."

"Stop saying that," Troy says, moving from her side to sitting in front of her. "It isn't your fault, a miscarriage is an accident." She sniffles, shaking her head without looking at him. "It isn't an accident Troy!" her voice was a little louder than intended, "I killed our baby! I'm..I'm...Drew was right, I'm a b-b-bad mother." "Stop it!" Troy said loudly, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him, "He isn't right...you're a great mother, a loving mother; Chloe's lucky to have you-" "Get out." "What?" "Get out Troy...please.." "Brie-" she shoves him away from her, "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Troy sighed, "B-Brie.. please-" she sniffled, "Please go.. I just.. I need to be alone." he sighed, "Okay, fine." he kissed her forehead, "I'll leave you alone." and he walked out of the room. Gabriella sniffled, bringing her knees up to her chest, and cried into them. "W-why.." she sniffled.

That Night, Gabriella came in soaked and wet, and Adam was in the kitchen. he looked at her, "Gabs..what happened!" he pulled her into a hug, he closed the door behind her after looking at the storm outside. "Did you walk home? wheres Troy?" she sniffled, "Yes I walked home, and I told him to leave me alone for a little bit, I..I lost my baby Adam." she sniffled. "Oh Gabs, come here." she sniffled, "I..I don't know what else to do." Adam sighed, "come here, why..why won't you come to the club with me?"

Her eyes went wide, "You..how are you getting in? your only 19?" he chuckled, "I got friends." she smiled sadly, "I..I don't know.. Chloe-" "Mom is home.. she can watch chloe." Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't know Adam-" "Gabs.. come on, you have to have a little fun in your life." Gabriella sighed, "Adam, I just.. a club doesn't seem a right place to go to when you just lost a baby-" he sighed, "Gabs look, we'll have a couple drinks, we'll just talk.. alright?" she bit her lip nervously, and spoke, nodding slowly. "Okay." she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

The club was loud. Music played from speakers that surrounded the whole inside of the club, Adam leaned on the bar and spoke to the bartender, "Hey uh...one brewski and uh, one gin and tonic-and put a roofi in it would you?" The bartender nodded once, "Thanks Carmine." Adam says, turning around, seeing Gabriella walking out of the ladies room with her arms wrapped around herself. She was walking slow, so by the time she reached the bar, the drinks were done and hers was waiting.

"Hey, Gabster," Adam said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She was...so tense. "I got you a drink." "Thanks," she said, "but uhm, I don't-" "you look like you need it." he pushed it toward her. "come on, have a bit."

Gabriella sniffled, "I..I guess I could have a little bit..just a little." he smiled, "That a girl.. drink up." she smiled sadly taking a sip of her drink. Adam watched her drink up, he felt bad about doing this to her, but he needed her. his had deep feelings for her for awhile, and just needed to have her.

He knew he was wrong to be taking advantage of her for what she is going through right now, but he just.. she was naive when she became drunk.

Soon Gabriella was taking drink after drink. she got this big smirk on her face, and they were soon on the dance floor dancing sexually and Gabriella was still drinking more.

Gabriella giggled as she crashed her lips against Adam's. she smiled whispering in his ear, "Let's get out of here and go to your place.. I wanna play leap frog."

Adam smirked, however there was the part of him that felt guilty for doing this ...but he had to have her. He ...just had to. "Yeah, that sounds good." Gabriella stumbled, grabbing onto his hand, she still stumbled over her feet. One too many, but it'll be the perfect excuse in the morning. So, he was in the clear...right? As long as Troy never finds about this...right?

Adam opened the door to the front house. Gabriella attached her lips to his pushing him against the wall. she giggled as his lips were attached to her chest, and she threw her head back giggling like mad when she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

He carried her upstairs into her bedroom. His mother and chloe were both asleep so they tried to stay quiet. soon clothes were ripped off each other, and the kissing became more heated. "Gabriella..." he moaned, "I've loved you for a long time... and not how I"m suppose too." she giggled running her fingers through his hair. "Adam.." she moaned as he entered her slowly.

Troy pulled up to the drive way, the rattling of his truck never sounding friendly. Sounding like it might die any day. "Gabriella...I'm sorry...I just, I know you blame you..but it's not your-no that's not it..." sighing, he pushes open the car door and steps out. The windows are dark, so he thought that they were all asleep, good, maybe he could slip under the covers and whisper in Gabriella's ear as she slept. Or just hold her. Or both.

The door was open, which was strange cause...who would sleep with their front door open. Stepping in, he looked around. Yeah they must have been asleep...but then, "What?" Troy whispered, scrunching his brow when he heard something come from Adam's room.

Slow steps, he walked up the creaky steps, the noises getting more prominant. Adam's door was cracked open, and...he was fucking some girl-wait a minute, those gasps..those...moans. Oh hell no, Adam is...Troy felt rage boil in his stomach, his fists clench. Adam is..so freaking dead.

Gabriella moaned, her fingers scratching up his back, "A-Adam.." she moaned drunkly. Adam smiled looking into her eyes, attaching his lips at the bottom of her stomach bringing it to her lips and saying, "Whatever you do, after this, don't mention it to Troy alright.. it will be our little secret."

Gabriella laughed drunkly, "Adam.." she moaned. Troy's blood boiled, the door slammed open, he cleared his throat. Adam chuckled, looking to see who caught them, he turned, his eyes went wide. he jumped off Gabriella, "Troy.." he cleared his throat, "Umm Hey.. ummm what's up best friend? what are you doing here?"

Troy didn't say anything, instead he went to Adam and picked Adam up the throat with both hands, "What the fuck are you doing?" Adam gulped, Gabriella stumbled to sit on the bed, trying to cover herself. Troy didn't notice her, he was glaring heatedly at Adam, "You fucking bastard! You are not my friend! I...I loath you! Curse to hell!"

Adam bit his lip, "Troy, look.. I"m sorry.. Just.. she lost the baby, and I've had strong feelings for her for a long time, and.. and she just needed a little fun, and she is naive when she is drunk-" Troy glared at him, "You got her drunk for your own personal need! you sick bastard! you were never a true friend to me or Gabriella!"

He pushed him on the floor, grabbing a blanket off the bed, and wrapping Gabriella in it. "Twoy.." she giggled, taking her hand and crawling it up his shirt, "Let's have a little fun in your bedroom shall we?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and attaching her lips to his neck kissing and sucking.

Troy moaned effortlessly. "Come on Brie.. I can't believe what he did to you." he lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to her bedroom.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with a bad headache. She groaned sitting up, "oww.. my head." she looked beside her to see Troy asleep. she shook him, "Troy..wake up." he woke up rubbing his face, and looking at her, "Oh your up." he sat up with her, "Yeah.. I have the worst headache." he sighed, "Brie, you got drunk last night, and you had a little too much." she gasped, "Oh..Oh my god.. so..so you took care of me right?"

"Yeah, you could say that..." Gabriella looked at him, "what do you-" "Brie, I'd rather not talk about it all right?" why did he sound so angry? Was it something that she...? "Troy-" "Brie...just...come on." he leaned over to kiss her lips softly, "I'll take you out to breakfast...my treat. Chloe's invited too."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Okay Troy." he kissed her lips softly. she slipped out of bed but she stumbled a bit but Troy caught her. "You okay?" he asked. she nodded, "Yeah, just a little dizzy is all..umm I'm going to go get dressed and ready.. could you see if Chloe is awake?" Troy nodded, "Yeah." he walked out of the room, and knocked on Chloe's door, "Chlo?" he opened the door to find Chloe asleep under the covers. he sighed, his so happy she didn't have to witness what happened last night.

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, stroking her baby face. "Chloe..wake up baby girl." Chloe stirred but her eyes fluttered opened, she smiled sitting up, "Daddy!" she hugged him tightly, "Me missed you." he chuckled, "I missed you too kiddo.. wanna get dressed, and me and mommy will take you to IHop for breakfast?" Chloe jumped out of bed going to her closet quickly. Troy chuckled.

Gabriella walked in, "Hey." she whispered softly. Troy looked at her, "Hey." she sighed, "Can we talk..privately?" he sighed sitting up, "Sure. I guess." he followed her out to the hallway. she turned to face him, "Tell me what happened last night?" Troy bit his lip, "Brie-" she sighed, "Just tell me Troy.." she grabbed his hands, "I Can take it."

He sighed running a hand through his hair, "Brie. you had to much to drink last night, and..and you and Adam.. well.. you two slept together...I caught you before it could go further." Gabriella's heard skipped a beat, "I..I slept with A-Adam?" she began to have tears roll down her cheeks, "I..I am such a whore.." she sniffled, "I..I cheated on you..oh...ooh my god." she scratched the bag of her head, sniffling, and began pacing side to side,

"Oh my god.. I am so stupid." she sniffled, "I..I'm sorry Troy.. I had no clue what happened last night..I swear to you..I.." she sighed, at the look on his face, he looked angry, and betrayed and hurt. "Brie.." she sniffled, "Look.. I.. I'm sorry I cheated.. If.. If you wanna break up, I understand."

Troy looked at her, they looked at each other for a few moments. Troy bit his tongue, "Brie.. I really don't know how I'm feeling about you or this whole situation." Gabriella sighed, looking at the ground, then back at him, "Then you don't have to feel anything."

He looked at her, she grabbed his hands, bringing them to his chest, "Listen, I cheated, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life, We need to break up, and go our seperate ways, cause I can't live with the fact of being with you after I hurt you.. I"ll go back to New Jersey, and you do what you want.." she slipped off her necklace he gave her, "Here." she clipped it off and putting it in his palm, "Give that to someone you love...I promise you, there's someone out there for you that don't have problems like me."

"Brie that's-" she shook her head, "Troy...don't...you're going to only make it hard-" Chloe came running out of her room with a pink cami and a brown knee length skirt and pink sparkly sandles that were on the wrong feet. "IHOP! IHOP! IHOP! IHOP!" she sang loudly, "Daddy's taking me to IHOP!" Troy looked at her then at Gabriella, "you're just going to take Chloe and run? Like you do with all your problems?" "Troy-" "instead of facing them you run from them...expecting to disappear?" "Troy-" "Pouting at how life is unfair and how you've been stomped for the whole of your life?" "Troy-" "LIfe isn't fair Gabriella! It isn't! Do you know...do you know that for most my life...most of my life I went thinking that I was the one responsible for my mother's death, YOU convinced me I wasn't...but I guess what you said are just words-"

"Troy.." "and when you said you 'loved me', what about then Gabriella? Did you mean that? Or lie to my face? Do you even know what love is?"_ Slap! _Troy's head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging hard where she had slapped him; surely that would leave a bruise. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were moist. Chloe was silenced and looking between the two of them. Troy bit his inner cheek, sucking in a breath and looking at Gabriella slowly, "Maybe you should go back...cause running seems to be what your best at."

Gabriella looked at him, holding Chloe's hand, "Chloe go into you bedroom, I'll be in there in a minute." Chloe nodded listening to her mother and running into her bedroom. Gabriella had tears in her eyes already. she wiped them away with the palm of her hand. "Maybe I shouldn't of come here at all." he looked at her, she sniffled, "I didn't lie when I said I loved you.. I'm inlove with you Troy.. always was, alwyas will be.."

Troy looked at her, "I'm inlove with you too." she sniffled, "But like you said, running away is something I'm good at.. why should I stop?" Troy just looked at her, she sighed, "I know coming here was a huge mistake, and I've thought many of times of going back with chloe, but one thing was stopping me.. that something was you.." she sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He cupped her cheek, "Brie.. If you don't face your fears or problems, your going to be trapped.. then no one's going to help you." she sniffled, as his thumb traced her bottom lip, "We have that spark.. that spark that lets me know we belong together..forever.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I love you Wildcat.. Forever and Always.. you've been a nice guy too me since I've been here, and what I do is cheat on you.." she cupped his cheeks, "Oh god..please, Just kiss me Troy.. just one last kiss.."

He looked at her, her hands cupping his face as she stared into his eyes. "Brie.." he sighs, turning his head and leaning against the wall, then he looks at her shaking his head. "I can't...I'm sorry but..maybe your just too emotionally damaged." "Troy-" "No.." Gabriella looked at him, he pushed around her and stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

He didn't want to leave, "I will always love you...always and forever, I mean that." Gabriella sniffled, "But why can't you-" "because I can't do that!" he turned on his heel, "not with how you think so low of yourself," "what are you-" "you always expect me to leave when something goes wrong, or when you do something! Why? What do you have going on in your head that thinks that I'll leave you like that bastard Drew did? Are you afraid of getting hurt? I told you I'd never hurt you Gabriella! I meant that!" she sniffled, "Troy, I know what you meant it's just...every guy in my life-and there's only been Drew- they just leave...it's a pattern I grew used to. That I just...expected."

Troy shook his head, "now." she looks at him, "Troy-" "That's not a REASON Gabriella. A pattern? That's a fucking excuse!" "Troy-" "NO! Gabriella, maybe I should leave! And I will, because you expect so highly of me to do so. You are so...misguided and untrusting." "Troy-" He held up a hand to silence her, "Save it okay? I'm sorry, I love you and I love Chloe but if you just expect me to leave...then...I will. You go back to jersey, raise YOUR daughter and just...live on with your 'pattern'."

"But Troy-" "Goodbye Gabriella, I will always love you and Chloe." Gabriella sucked in a breath, "Troy-" _"The day a door is closed, the echoes fill your soul they won't tell which way to go...just trust your heart. And when they find what their here for, they open another door, it's just so..hard._"

Gabriella sniffled as he grabbed her hand pulling it to his chest, tears rolled down her cheeks. _"Voices in my head, tell me they know best, got me on the edge, they're pushing, pushing, pushing, I know they've got a plan."_ he pulled away from her, _"The ball's in my had, this time it's man to man, _

_I'm driving, I'm fighting, inside a world that's upside down, It's spinning faster, what do I do now, without you, I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing, so bad I'm going to scream, I can't choose, I'm so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream," _

Gabriella watched Troy walk away from her, and she took a deep breath, _"I guess I should of known better, to believe I'm a lucky chain, I lent my heart in forever, we finally learned each other's name, I tell myself this time is different, no goodbyes cause eyes can't bare to say it, I'll never survive on one tha'ts coming, If I stay, Oh no..Just walk away!" _She walked into her bedroom throwing her suitcase on the bed and throwing her things and clothes in,_ "Baby don't look back, cause if my heart breaks, it's going to hurt so bad, You know I'm strong, but I can't look back,, before it's too late, Oh no, just walk away." _

Gabriella looked out the window watching Troy walk away, _"I've got to let you go, oh no, start protecting my heart and soul, Cause I don't think I'll survive, goodbye again, not again..just walk away, and don't look back, cause if my heart breaks, It's going to hurt so bad, You Know I'm strong, but I can't look back, before it's too late, Oh no, just walk away." _She packed all her things, and bringing them to her car, _"Walk away, walk away, yeah!" _She shut the trunk, and lifted chloe into the carseat, _"Oh Walk Away, Walk Away." _She slipped into the front seat, and pulling out of the drive-way_, "Oh No..."_ and she drove to the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks passed, Troy was in the worst slump ever. There were times he didn't leave his room for anything, and when he did? He would laze around the house and just...he hadn't touched his basketball in days, phone calls for him he doesn't answer. His grades were in the toilet. And he started smoking.

Gabriella was doing dishes, looking out the window. Chloe was asleep upstairs. Gabriella sighed looking out the window thinking about Troy. that's all she thought about for the passed three weeks since she left. and to make matters worst, their song came on the radio. Amazed by Lonestar.

_"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so inlove with you, It just keeps getting better, I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." _

Troy told her that song was dedicated to her, so it was their song. Gabriella already had tears rolling down her cheeks. she dropped the dished dropping to the floors on her knees, and wiping her tears away with her palms and just.. just cried her eyes out. "T-Troy...I miss you."

The song ended, drifting to a close and then came on the next song on the radio. "I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, I gave you everything I have; the good the bad," Gabriella sniffled, hugging her knees to her chest tighter, _"I wear a halo when you look at me, but standing from here you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just want to loo-ooove you. I always said that I would make mistakes, I'm only human, and that's my saving grace so don't be bli-inded, so pull me from that pedistal, I don't belong there." _She sniffled, picking up the nearest thing she could-a glass plate-and tossed it at the radio. It smashed to the floor, both of them did, but the radio didn't break, if anything, the song played.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy was at the gas station, he got a apple, a bottle water, and a sandwhich to take for lunch for school. as he headed out the door, he began walking school that was 5 blocks away.

He looked at his phone to look at the time and saw the picture on his phone screen. It was of him and Gabriella and Chloe. he missed them so much.

As he continued walking, he was pulled around, and came face to face with Drew. "Hey pretty boy.. wheres that whore of mine, and that bastard of a baby?"

Troy glared at him, "Don't call chloe or Gabriella that." he spoke camly, "Hey, what do you have in the bag?" he grabbed his bag from him, Troy just stayed calm and cool, and Drew dig through his bag.

He found his apple and looked at Troy smirking biting into the apple, and chewing it up, and spitting it at him. Drew smirked, "So Tell me? Was she worth it?" Troy just looked at him, "Was Gabriella worth the fight? worth your time? worth a fuck?" he said.

Troy remained calm and cool, his voice didn't even show how he felt. "Drew, just...leave off okay? I'm trying to get to school." He walks around the douchebag, but Drew grabbed his arm, "hey, I'm not done talking.." "really?" Troy shot back, his voice deadpanned, "stealing my lunch and eating it in front of me? Yeah, I'd say we are..."

He turned to walk away again, but Drew grabbed his arm. Again. "I'm not done! I want to know where the whore you've been fucking is-" "I don't know." "Liar." "I really don't." "You fucking li-ah!" Troy grabbed his wrist and bent it all the back over his shoulder and twisted it at an awkward angle. "I said leave off, you're not a bad guy Drew." with that said, he pushed himself away from Drew and walked the rest of the way to school.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat down with Chloe at the kitchen table. Chloe was eating some spaghetti. Gabriella sighed, "Eat up baby girl, I have to take you to day care while I go sign back into school." Chloe bit her lip, "Mommy, I miss Daddy Twoy." Gabriella bit her lip, taking a seat beside her, and wrapping her in a hug, "I know..I miss him too Chlo."

She bit her lip, "Can't we go back to him?" Gabriella sniffled, "Chloe, I wish It was that simple, but it's not..I'm sorry baby girl, but always remember, Troy loves you no matter what, and he'll never forget you." Chloe smiled, "I'll never forget him either.. he the best daddy in the world." Gabriella smiled, cupping her cheeks, and kissing her forehead, "That's my baby.. now, Eat Up."

After Dropping Chloe off at Daycare, Gabriella left to go back to sign back into school. Chloe watched all the daycare workers take care of the infant babies, and chasing the other children.

She smirked grabbing her backpack and slowly making her way out the door. As she began walking down the sidewalk, she saw a tall black homeless man playing the trumpet, and she tugged on his jacket, "Scuse me Sir, Where's the nearest airport?" he smiled, "Why little one? why you going so far?" she smiled, "To get back home to my daddy." he smiled giving her directions to the nearest airport.

Chloe looked left to right in the airport lobby. she ran to the front desk. "Scuse me lady.." she tugged on her dress. The older lady looked at her, "Oh well aren't you precious?" Chloe giggled, "I need to get on a plane to Alberquerque New Mexico...to get to my daddy, please." The old lady raised a brow, "Honey, wheres' your parents?"

Chloe sighed, "Didn't you hear me? My daddy is in new mexico." The old lady, "honey, I'm going to have to call the police." Chloe's eyes went wide, as the old lady turned around to grab the phone. Chloe looked up to see a sign that people were entering that lit up saying, 'Alberquerque New Mexico.' She smirked looking at the old lady's back side, and hiding under an old man getting on the plane, and taking off to Alberquerque.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy sat in Mrs Darbus's English Class taping his pencil on the desk. he looked down at his phone, looking at the picture of Gabriella. he went to her name on his contact list, bringing up a blank text message. about to type, 'Brie, I miss you' then he erased it back. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

He didn't notice the 3 year old's head popping up through the glass window smirking and getting down on her knees, The door was already opened and she crawled under desks to get to his.

Troy sighed running his hand through his hair. Chloe giggled, tugging on his jeans, Troy looked down at her, she smiled, "Hi Daddy..I missed you."

Troy's eyes went wide, "Chloe..what..what the..what are you doing here!" he whispered. she giggled, hugging his leg, "I missed you." he sighed, "Does your mommy know your here?" she shook her head, "No, I ran away from daycare and sneak on a plane to get here."

Troy looked at her then at Miss Darbus, "Uh...shoot." "Mr Bolton," Mrs Darbus called, "is there something you wish to share with the class?" "Uh..uh..I, er nothing." Chloe scooted closer on Troy's feet and just curled up there under his desk while holding on to each of his legs tightly in a hug. Troy missed her too.

The bell rang, and Troy lifted Chloe with him. It was the end of the day and people were leaving. Troy held her hand walking quickly to his car outside, sitting her in the passenger seat and buckling her up. and getting into the driver's seat. "Chloe, you shouldn't of ran away from your mommy." Chloe sniffled, "But Twoy, I missed you, I missed my daddy."

She crawled onto his lap, and he wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close. he sighed, "I missed you too baby girl." she sniffled, "Do you have to take me back..Mommy cries for you.. pwease be with me and mommy, pwease..." she had tears rolling down her baby cheeks.

"Chloe, no," Troy said, wiping away her tears, "come on baby girl don't cry it's just complicated all right?" Chloe shook her head, "No..mommy loves you-" "She doesn't..." "YES. SHE. DOES! AHHHH!" Chloe screamed, bouncing up and down, "She woves you she woves you she woves you!" "Sh, Chloe..Chloe.." Troy whispers, pulling her against his chest so she can cry into something and also muffle her cries.

Chloe sniffled, looking up at him, "Do you still love me?" he nodded pulling her close, rocking her like a baby, "Baby girl, I will always love you, Like I will always love your mother-" Chloe sniffled, "You can be with my mommy.. she loves you twoy.. she really loves you!"

Troy sighed, "Baby girl-" she sniffled, "Daddy, she loves you, and you love her, I know cause mommy cries when you cry, you make mommy laugh, and she makes you laugh, and also." she lowered the top of his shirt to reveal his chest that had Gabriella's name tattooed on his chest. "and you got her name on your chest, and she got yours on her tummy."

Troy sighed, "Chloe...I will always love your mother and you but right now...we both just need a break-" "NNOOOO!" she screamed, "NNOOOO!" tears ran down her face, she was hitting Troy in the chest. "Chloe...Chlo-Chloe..CHLOE!" Troy yells, not meaning too, but it quieted her. Her eyes were big and wet and her lips were trembling. "I have told you, I love you mother and I love you, but she and I need a break-" "mommy and daddy together."

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry Chloe...I really am." she sniffled, "I hate you." she mumbled. he looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry Chloe..but I love you, nothing will change that..nothing." she looked away from him.

He sat her back in the passenger's seat, buckling her back up, "I have to take you back on a flight to New Jersey back home to your mom.. she'll freak out." Chloe sniffled crossing her arms, and looking out the window, she sniffled, "I'm not Stwupid, I'm used to having a daddy leave me and my mommy...thanks a lot.."

Troy sighed, "Chloe-" "No daddy. Only mommy." she crossed her arms over her chest further, and squeezed her eyes shut. Troy bites his lip, staring at her for a second then starting the car and drving out of the school parking lot.

Troy tapped the steering wheel before he reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand but she yanked hers away, "No!" Troy sighed, turning on the radio, Should've Said No by Taylor Swift came through the speakers. Troy changed the station. Alas, A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez came on. He changed it. Stay by Miley Cyrus came on through the speakers. Something told him not to change the station.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella got home putting her backpack on the table and running and hand through her hair. she had to pick up chloe in a few from day care. she looked at the clock, sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. "Time to pick up-" before she could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door. she sighed going to the door and opening to reveal Chloe and Troy behind her. "Chloe! Troy! what-" Troy sighed, mumbling, "She sneak away from day care, sneak on a plane, sneak into my english class, and I brought her back to you.. No kidnapping."

She bit her lip, looking at Chloe, lowering down to her height, "Honey, why did you runaway." Chloe sniffled, "Mommy it's not fair! Daddy used to hurt you with his hands, then he left us.. then..then Troy made us so happy, and..and now he don't believe you ever loved him." she sniffled.

Gabriella sighed, "Come here baby girl." she pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, Honey, things happen for a certain reason that we have no control over sometimes.." she looked up at Troy, and sighed, looking back at chloe, "We were okay on our own chloe.. I.. there's still a special place in my heart that still loves your father."

Then she muttered, "really don't know why." then smiled at Chloe, "But that's cause his your father, and I love Troy.. no matter how stubborn and pigheaded." she stood up on her feet looking at Troy, "He may be... I love him.. nothing will change that."

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" Gabriella sighed, "Chloe, Go in the living room, okay?" she nodded looking at Troy, and walking into the living room. Gabriella sighed wrapping her arms around him, looking into his eyes, "Thank you.. for bringing her here for me.." he sighed, "Brie, I..I realized I was wrong to let you go-" she sighed, "Troy..we.. we need to take a break-" he crashed his lips onto hers, then she pulled away, "Goodbye Troy." he looked at her, "Okay.. Bye Brie." she nodded as he walked out of her life..again.

As Troy pulled out of her drive-way, and driving down the road. He sighed, looking back at her house through the rearview mirrors. his eyes came back onto the road, and looked at the car coming up Gabriella's hill passing his car. It was Drew. Troy's eyes went wide, "Shit." he put his foot on his break.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella sighed laying on the couch with Chloe, putting a blanket over them. there was a knock on the door. Gabriella sighed letting Chloe slide off her lap. Chloe cuddled into the blanket as her mother walked to the door opening it. she gasped, "D-Drew." he smirked, "Listen to me, I'm moving back in here with you...It will just be me, you and chloe again."

Gabriella sighed, "Drew, I'm sorry.. please.. you need to leave.. please go." she said calmy. Drew bit his lip, chuckling, "Alright, fine.. then I'll just take chloe from you now..where is she." he started walking into the living room. Chloe gasped running out the back door.

He ran out the front, and Gabriella ran out the back after Chloe. "Chloe!" she screamed. Drew cut off Chloe at the end of the road picking her up, and tossing her into the back of the seat. and jumping into the front taking off.

Gabriella screamed running after the car. "DREW GIVE HER BACK!" Gabriella cried, running her hand through her hair. The car had took off, Troy pulled up jumping out, "Brie, what happened?" she sniffled, "He..He took her, Troy.. please.. please.. please let me use your car to go after them.. please."

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car, "Troy what are you-" "do you want to get Chloe back?" "You know I do." "Then please, don't ask questions...let me act on my impulses. Cause I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Gabriella watched him get into the driver's seat, then he leaned over and opened her door. "Get in." it was a command.

Gabriella bit her lip, slipping into the car, shutting the door, and Troy speeded off down the road chasing after Drew's black eclipse.

With Drew and Chloe, Chloe sat in the back seat, biting her lower lip, "Daddy, I have to use the bathroom." Drew sighed, "Princess can't you wait till we get back home. Daddy bought you something-" she interupted him, "Please, When I gotta go, I gotta go!" he sighed, "Alright, fine." he pulled over on the side of the bridge. Chloe got out with Drew, and she stepped on his foot and took off.

Drew groaned, "You little shit! come back here!" he took off after her. soon Troy and Gabriella pulled up, and both of them got out. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand chasing after the two.

Chloe began climbing up the bridge, looking back seeing Drew climbing after her. her eyes went wide, and climbed further. "Come back here Chloe!" she screamed, "No!" Soon Troy and Gabriella had came to the bottom of the bridge, "Chloe!" Gabriella screamed.

Drew looked back at Gabriella, and then just kept climbing, he grabbed a hold of Chloe's foot but she kicked him, then climbing further. Drew yelled at her, "You little bitch! wait till I get my hands on you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" he yelled that so loud, Gabriella could hear it.

Gabriella bit her lip, "His going to kill my baby!" she began climbing up the bridge, Troy pulled her back, "No. I can't risk you up there too. I'm going to go." he kissed her lips, and began climbing. Gabriella watched him climb, "Troy, please be careful."

Troy climbed carefully, keeping his eyes trained on Drew chasing after Chloe, "Drew!" he yells, "Leave her alone!" the bastard looks back at him, "She's my daughter! Mine! Just like her whore of a mother is mine!" Drew had climbed as far as he could to the top, meaning Troy caught up to him fast; he grabbed his ankle and pulled him down a bit, only Drew tugged his foot back up, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Daddy Troy!" Chloe cried, she had climbed all the way to the top, just to keep away from Drew. "I'll be right there baby girl-oof!" Drew had kicked him in the face, causing his hands to slip a little, he grabbed Drew's ankle, causing him to slip as well. "Let go of me you fucking bastard!" "Stop kicking!" "Stay away from my family!" Drew yelled.

Troy looked at him with heated anger, his hand squeezing his ankle, "You never cared for them! You only wanted slam pieces for your anger and agression! You never cared! Why can't you just let them be happy-" "Because!" "WHY?" "They don't deserve happiness!" Drew yelled quickly, Troy felt the anger grow inside him and suddenly, he had pulled hard on Drew's ankle and with Drew's full weight, they both had went to the river below; they had begun fighting underneath the surface.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled, "DADDY!" Chloe screamed, hanging onto dear life on the bridge. Gabriella swallowed, looking up at her daughter, "Chloe...mommy's here, I want you to climb down...please? You're the strong person I know, just climb down I'm here for you!"

Chloe trembled, "Mommy, I'm scared." Gabriella sniffled, "Baby, don't be scared, mommy's right here, if you fall I got you..I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you..Nothing." Chloe bit her lip, "You promise?" she nodded, "I promise..take one step at a time slowly.." Chloe breathed in, "Okay." and she started taking small steps down.

"That's it babygirl..you can do it." Gabriella yelled, looking at the river where Troy and Ryan were fighting above now, but trying to catch their breaths. she bit her lip, "Troy! hold on! I'm coming!" she looked at Chloe who was half way down. "Come on sweetie..come on your almost here." Chloe had finally made it to the bottom and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Mommy! I did it!" she held Chloe to her close, "Yes baby you did! I love you so much!" she kissed her forehead, and looked at the river, "Troy I'm coming!" Troy and Drew were fighting, and trying to push each other underwater. Gabriella looked at Chloe, "Chloe stand back." Gabriella ran over to the river, and bent down on her knees, "Troy! reach for me.. I"ll help you!..please!"

Troy looked at her, but then Drew jumped from behind and dunked his head underwater with a great force. "TROY!" Gabriella yelled, Troy's hands were fighting above the water; grasping Drew's arms and digging his nails in the skin, Drew laughed maniacally, "You are gonna stay dead momma's boy!" Drew yelled, Troy's head pierced the surface of the water, but Drew pushed him down again, this time Troy took Drew down with him.

Gabriella screamed, and looked at Chloe, "Chloe, baby girl, stay right here, momma will be right back." Gabriella slipped off her jacket, and taking a deep breath and diving in. her eyes burned cause of the water that was filling her eyes, but she didn't care right that moment, she needed to get to Troy. she swam closer to Troy and Drew who were fighting.

Gabriella swam faster trying to get drew off of Troy. Drew grabbed her by the neck, Gabriella began whimpering, trying to grab a hold of something to help pull herself up, she kicked Drew in the stomach, making him release her.

Gabriella and grabbed a hold of Troy and brought him back up to the surface. she gasped for air as she returned back up to the surface, she swam up to the ladder and pulling Troy onto the ground landing ontop of him.

Chloe ran over, "Mommy!" Gabriella sniffled, breathing heavy, "Troy! wake up! please baby wake up!" she pumped his chest, and giving him mouth to mouth. Chloe bit her lip, "Mommy, is daddy okay?" Gabriella sniffled, then Troy coughed up some water, Gabriella smiled, "Troy!" she hugged him. he looked at her smiling, "Brie." she hugged him, "Thank you.. you.. you are amazing! you.. you were terrific!" she helped him stand up, and she rested her hands on his shoulders, "Thank you..so much." she smiled.

Troy coughed again, "Brie...D-Dre...Drew-" 'Sh," Gabriella shushed, putting a hand to his cheek, "Everything's fine, just..I'm glad you're okay..." "If I'm o..kay," his voice was soft, "then why do I feel like my lungs are on fire?" Her eyes widened, "Troy? No...don't talk like-Chloe, stay with daddy...I'm gonna call 911."

Chloe ran to him, nestling in his side, "Daddy..." Troy laid an arm around her small body, "Chloe..." his lungs felt like they were burning with each breath that escaped them. "Daddy are you okay?" "I...I...I don't know sweety, I just hurt..." "you're gonna get better right?" "Chl-" Gabriella came back from talking on the phone, "The ambulance will be in about 15 minutes, but I asked the paramedics what the burning lungs mean and they say you shouldn't talk so much, the burning will only get worse if you talk alot.."

At the hospital, Gabriella let Chloe play in the play area while she walked inside Troy's room with a teddy bear. she walked in slowly, he opened his eyes when the door creaked open, he looked at her and smiled, "Brie-" "Sh!" she giggled, and he smiled, "You talk to much." she said walking over to him and sitting a teddy bear infront of him that said I'm sorry Troy.

He smiled, he remembered when they first met, he bought her a teddy bear that said I'm sorry Gabi. she smiled, "I know that you can't talk, cause you have bacteria in your lungs, but don't worry you'll be better in 2 weeks." she smiled warmly, "they found Drew's body, he drowned." she bit her lip. Troy coughed lightly, "a-are you okay?" she sighed, "I.. I think I am now." she smiled at him, "I'm sorry for how I left you.. I love you Troy so much.. I never stopped.."

Troy looked at her, opening his mouth to speak but with a small intake of breath, his lungs burned and he coughed again. Gabriella moved from the bed to get him water, he shook his head, waving it away. She rolled her eyes, shoving more in his face, "Troy you need to drink water.." he shook his head, "N-no..." his voice was raspy. "I d-do-don't.." "Troy, come on you won't get better if you don't..drink the damn water."

He bit his lip, and rolled his eyes. she gave him the cup of water and he took small sips of it. Gabriella smiled, "Now there..don't you feel better?" he glared at her, she smiled, "I guess so." she smiled grabbing his hand.

He looked down at her hand, then back at her. she smiled, "Listen, for the next 2 weeks, I'm going to take you back to my place to take care of you. then, you can go back to alberquerque all you want, but I just want you to know how I feel." he looked at her, "I..I love-" she smiled kissing his lips softly, and leaning her forhead against his, "I know..I love you so much." she kissed his nose.

He smiled, and pulled her close on his lap, whispering in her ear, "Marry me." he coughed. she looked at him with wide eyes, "T-Troy..r-really-" he nodded, "please.." he said raspy. she smiled, cupping his cheeks, "I wouldn't want anything more." and she kissed his lips passionately.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

**A Year Later**

Gabriella was tucking in 4 year old Chloe in her bed and giving her a teddy bear. "Goodnight princess." Chloe smiled, "Goodnight mommy..I love you." Gabriella smiled softly, "I love you too." she kissed her forehead, turning out the door and shutting the light off.

Gabriella smiled walking into her and Troy's bedroom where Troy was playing with their one year old daughter on the bed named Emily.

Gabriella giggled slipping beside him, and lifting up her Emily, "Hi baby, did you miss mommy?" Troy smiled wrapping arm around her and kissing her lips, "I missed her..very much." Gabriella smiled pecking his lips, "are you happy that you had emily? do you regret it?"

Troy shook his head, "No. I'm don't...she's part of me and you together." Gabriella smiled, "and you still have us." Troy nodded, watching her put Emily back in the crib that was in the corner of their bedroom, he followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes I do have you..." he kissed her temple, "and Chloe and Emily. My family...I'll always love you guys, and I'll always be there for you."

**The End**


End file.
